The Final Act
by twilightfan4life92
Summary: When Bella's past come back to haunt her and destroy her life, Abigail Lynn must step up to the plate, save her family, and destroy the man trying to take away everything her mother has built up. Sequel to Blessings.
1. Preface

_A/N: Warning: If you have not read Blessings yet, DO NOT READ THIS STORY! This is the sequel to Blessings, so it really won't make any sense at all._ _Now that that's over with, to those of you who have read Blessings, then I hope you like this story. It takes place sixteen years after the last chapter of Blessings, or twelve years after the Epilogue. Either way, Abbie and Alex are both 16 years old. This is basically their story. But, of course, the entire family is included. Really, what would a Twilight story be without Edward Cullen anyway? Hehe. Kidding!_

_Disclaimer: I own Abbie and Alex. Plus all the other people you don't recognize._

* * *

**Abbie POV**

Okay, this guy was really starting to irritate me. Seriously, nobody likes an overconfident, cocky guy who likes to control everybody. He spent years controlling my mother, but he wasn't going to do the same to my brother or me. I would make sure this guy would pay for everyone he has ever hurt and everyone he planned on hurting in the future.

I opened my eyes slowly. I was still groggy and everything was blurry. When the room stopped spinning and I could see again, I noticed him taunting my poor, still tied up, brother with a gun pointed at his temple. If he wants to kill my brother, he has to go through _me _first! I was extremely quiet as I looked around me for a weapon. I noticed the gun I had knocked out of his hand a few feet from me.

Slowly and quietly, I pushed myself toward the gun, reaching until I could touch it's cold exterior with my fingers. Grabbing it in my hand, making sure I had a good grip, I stood up, brushing the hair out of my face and approaching him. Glaring as I did so.

I taunted him, teased him, and yelled at him. I did everything I could to make him feel like the sick, son of a bitch, scumbag that he was. But he just smirked, showing his amusement. He thought this was a game! This was all a game to him, he felt like god.

Well not for long.

I pointed the gun at him, trying to stop my shaking fingers. My brother woke up in a dazed state and yelled to me. The man kicked him in the head, knocking him out again. I glowered at him.

"No. Body. _Touches. _My. Brother. _Ever!_" I spat through clenched teeth. He laughed again. Apparently he thought I wasn't going to shot him. He, however, was dead wrong.

I took a deep breath, remembered the stories my mother has told me, looked down at my brother, and realized I had to do it.

I pulled the trigger…

* * *

_A/N: Ooooo! Suspense! Lol, anyway please review; I know y'all are good at that!_

_Preview:_

"_**Tomorrow a meteor is going to hit the school and we are the only people who are going to survive because we aren't going to be here," I said sarcastically, they all looked at me like I was crazy, "She said guess, so I guessed. Doesn't mean it had to make sense," I defended.**_

_--Jyssica_


	2. First Day

_A/N: Just so you know, the beginning of this story won't be very "actiony." I mean it's not all going to be fluff and stuff, but most of the action occurs down the road. And Abbie talks about her Daddy and her Father. Daddy is Edward and Father is Matt. That's how I keep them separate so y'all know whom she is talking about. Sorry if it's confusing. Anyway I hope you like this story!_

_Disclaimer: I own Abbie, Alex, Michelle, and Drew (if you can guess whom Michelle and Drew are sort of based on, kudos for you!) However, I don't own any of the Twilight characters. _

* * *

**Abbie POV**

"Abbie, get out of bed before I come up there and drag you," my mother scolded from the bottom of the stairs. I groaned and rolled over, today was going to suck. It was my first day of high school in a new town in Oregon I couldn't remember the name of. We had moved so many times that I just gave up trying to remember. Not only was today going to be bad, because who wants to go to high school, but Alex and I were going to be in the same grade as my dad and aunt. Yeah, talk about weird. Although, I had been living with a family of vampires since I was born, Momma and Daddy included, so I was pretty used to weird.

"Abigail Lynn Swan," that was my full name, Alex and I had a different last name from our parents. We took our mother's maiden name to make blending in easier, like how Aunt Rose and Uncle Jasper have the last name Hale, not Cullen, "get your butt out of bed this instant." I reluctantly sat up and walked toward my bathroom. I picked up my brush and brushed it through my brown curls. After I changed into a pair of dark jeans and a black tank top that read 'baby girl' across the stomach in gold letters, I heard my bedroom door open.

"You better hurry up, your mother's getting mad," I heard Daddy say. I turned around to find him leaning against the doorframe, a smirk on his face. I scowled.

"Well she can just relax. Some of us don't have vampire speed," I grumbled, grabbing my book bag. He didn't say anything, just chuckled and left the room.

"Abigail!" I heard Momma call as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Relax, Mom, I'm here," I announced. Alex, who had been sitting at the table eating breakfast, sniggered.

"Well, good morning Abbie," Momma said, flashing a bright smile.

"Morning, Momma," I said walking up to her and giving her a kiss on the cheek before sitting down to breakfast. Even though Momma couldn't eat it, she was an amazing cook.

"Hurry up and eat, even with your Dad's crazy driving, if we don't leave in ten minutes we're going to be late," she said, getting up from the table and walking into the kitchen.

"Tis is bery ood," Alex said with his mouth full. I whacked him in the back of the head.

"Ow!" He complained, rubbing his head. I stuck my tongue out at him. Momma rolled her eyes.

"Abbie, don't hit your brother," she said, not much force in her voice, "Edward," she called, though it was in a tone I would normally use in a regular conversation. Of course Daddy would hear her anyway. Within a second or so, he was down the stairs, his arms around her waist.

My parents were so in love, I was a little envious. It was cute until they started to make-out in front of us, that was when we had to leave the room. I suddenly noticed how quiet it was. My house was _never _quiet.

"Where is everyone," I asked, taking a bite of my pancake.

"Aunt Rose had to drop Grandma Esme off somewhere, then they were headed to school. Now hurry up, we have two minutes."

I quickly finished eating and brought my dishes to the sink. Momma and Daddy were already in the car when Alex and I climbed in.

The ride to school was relatively quiet. None of us really said anything, just stared out the window at the trees whipping past us.

"No, absolutely not," Daddy said suddenly, probably answering Alex's thoughts. I was _so _glad he couldn't read my mind. Alex frowned. Momma looked at Daddy curiously.

"But Dad," Alex whined, I rolled my eyes at him and looked back out the window. Daddy shook his head and said something to Momma, though It was too fast for me to hear.

"I'm not letting you do that to Uncle Emmett, no matter how funny it may be," Daddy said turning into the school parking lot, right next to Aunt Rose's convertible. I snorted; Alex and Uncle Em were always pranking each other. As I got out of the car, Aunt Alice danced over to us, grinning brightly.

"Here you go," she announced, handing the three of us our schedules.

The first two classes of mine went by rather quickly. I had Trig and then History. No one talked to me much, I was pretty much invisible, the way I liked it. However, I managed to get stuck with the most arrogant, egotistic, preppy male in my next class, English. He was pretty tall with bleached blond hair and brown eyes. He looked pretty disgusting to me; I knew I wouldn't get along with him.

"Hey, you're one of the new kids, right," He asked as soon as I walked into the classroom. Wow, they don't waste any time do they? I nodded.

"Drew Lush at your service," he grabbed my hand, literally _grabbed _it from my pocket, and kissed it. Aw, man, now I need some hand sanitizer.

"Er-nice to meet you, I'm Abbie," I said, ripping my hand from his grasp and wiping it on my jacket.

"Mr. Lush, please take your seat," the teacher said. She was shorter than my five feet four inches with long blonde hair and green eyes. Drew walked quickly to his seat and the teacher, whose name, according to my schedule, was Mrs. Lane, turned to me and smiled.

"You must be Ms. Swan," I nodded, "please take your seat over by," she paused and looked around the classroom, and then pointed to a short brown haired girl with darker roots and dark brown eyes, she was quietly reading a book, "Miss Tyler." I nodded and walked to the seat. She didn't look up when I put my books on the table or when I sat down. I cleared my throat and she looked at me and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, I was caught up in this book," she put the bookmark in it then turned to me, "my name is Michelle Tyler. Everyone calls me Mich **(Pronounced like Mitch, but without the T)**," She held out her hand and I shook it.

"Abbie Swan," I replied, smiling.

"Oh, you're new, right?" I nodded.

"Yup, my family just moved here," I replied.

"How can seven teenagers all live under one roof," She asked politely. I laughed.

"It's crazy at times. Dr. Cullen and his wife adopted all of my siblings, since Mrs. Cullen can't have children. The only ones I'm really related too is Alex, my twin, and my cousin, Bella. She's a senior this year. Rosalie and Jasper Hale are Mrs. Cullen's niece and nephew; she took them in when they were eight. They're twins also. Then there's Alice, Edward, and Emmett Cullen," I finished. Thankfully, I had better lying skills than Momma, other wise she wouldn't have believed me.

Mich opened her mouth to say something, but instead Mrs. Lane started talking instead. I half listened as she rambled on about what to expect this school year until I felt a piece of paper slip under my hand.

**If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your parents?**

It was Mich's handwriting. I grabbed a pen out of my backpack and quickly scribbled a response.

_My father is in jail and my mom died during childbirth._

I pushed the note back to her. It was the truth, just not all of it. She looked at me with sad eyes, but didn't push the subject farther.

**Do you want to sit with me at lunch? There will only be a few others.**

_I promised my family I'd sit with them today, but maybe tomorrow?_

**Sure!**

And then, after about fifteen more minutes, class was finally over and I raced to lunch. I was starving by this point. As I was standing in the lunch line, I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped. Then I heard Alex laugh behind me. I scowled at him.

"Oh! You startled me." He grinned.

"Sorry, Sis, I couldn't resist." I whacked him in the back of the head and followed him through the cafeteria to the table where the family was sitting. Aunt Alice noticed us first and grinned at us.

"How has school been," she asked brightly. Alex and I groaned.

"I hate first days," I commented. Alex nodded in agreement, "Oh, There's a girl who sits next to me in English. Her name is Michelle and she asked me to sit with her at lunch tomorrow." Daddy opened his mouth to say something, but I heard someone walk up behind me.

"Abbie?" The voice asked. I groaned.

"Hi, Drew," I mumbled, turning around. He was looking very smug.

"I was wondering if you were busy this weekend," He replied confidently, as if I was going to say no. I wasn't. I heard Daddy growl softly next to me, Uncle Em kicked him under the table.

"Uh, sorry Drew, this weekend we're fixing up the house. Maybe some other time," He grinned, nodded, and then rushed back to his table. I turned my gaze back to Daddy and raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't like what he was thinking," he explained, "I want you to stay away from him Abbie."

"I plan on it, that guy's a creep with a capitol C," I responded, stuffing some of whatever the cafeteria was serving in my mouth.

"Guess what," Aunt Alice asked excitedly.

"What?" Aunt Rose asked, not really paying attention.

"I said guess," Aunt Alice whined. I rolled my eyes.

"Tomorrow a meteor is going to hit the school and we are the only people who are going to survive because we aren't going to be here," I said sarcastically, they all looked at me like I was crazy, "She said guess, so I guessed. Doesn't mean it had to make sense," I defended. Aunt Alice rolled her eyes and everyone else laughed.

"Anyway, there's going to be a thunderstorm tonight!" That only meant one thing.

"Baseball!" Uncle Em all but yelled. I laughed at him. Uncle Em was so amusing.

"Where's Momma," I asked, noticing her absence.

"She got caught up in Calculus," Uncle Jasper, "she should be here," he stopped when the cafeteria doors opened, "now," he finished as Momma walked gracefully toward our table. I noticed everyone watching her as she sat herself down on Daddy's lap, giving him a quick kiss.

"So what happened in Calculus," Aunt Alice asked her. Momma rolled her eyes.

"Well that stupid teacher-," she was cut off by the sound of Daddy growling, "Edward," she asked, looking at him curiously.

"Apparently, someone thinks I have competition," Daddy said, eyeing a senior who was about two tables away. When he caught Momma's eye, he winked. However Momma glared daggers at him. I assume that _wasn't _exactly the reaction he was looking for because he backed away. Then Momma did something none of us wanted her to do. She kissed Daddy deeply. Our table groaned and looked away.

Soon lunch was over and classes resumed. I walked very slowly off to Biology; I was never one for science. Thankfully it was the last class of the day. The moment I walked into the room, the teacher stood in front of me. He was about six feet tall, bald, and was pretty big.

"Ms. Swan?" He asked. I nodded. He walked over to his desk and looked at something. I took this opportunity to see who was in my class. I groaned when I noticed Daddy sitting in the back of the room, smirking, with an empty seat next to him. I looked around some more and saw Drew sitting a few rows in front of Daddy, grinning at me.

"Ms. Swan, I want you to sit next to Mr. Cullen." I groaned again and walked to sit next to Daddy.

* * *

_A/N: That must be weird, going to school with your parents. I mean if I went to school with my parents, I would never _ever _live it down. My parents are so embarrassing! Well, anyway, I hope you liked it! Pictures of Drew, Alex, Abbie, and Michelle are on the link on my profile!_

_Preview:_

"_**Alex, this is Mich. Mich, this is my brother, Alex," I introduced. Neither of them said anything, they just stared at each other, jaws dropped slightly. **_

_**Oh, I think love is in the air!**_

_--Jyssica_


	3. Meeting New People

_A/N: Okay, I'm officially having so much fun writing this. Abbie reminds me so much of myself with her amusing little comments and stuff. And Alex reminds my of my best friend, who is two years older than me, and the way he acts around his girlfriend, soon to be fiancé. So I'm having a lot of fun with the actions and dialogue of them. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it._

_Disclaimer: I own Abbie, Alex, Corey, Mich, Melanie, Drew, Amber, and all other characters you don't recognize. However, I do not in any way, shape, or form own anything Twilight related._

"Hey, Abbie," Mich greeted as I entered English class the next day with a bright smile.

"Hey, there, Mich. How are you this morning," I asked just as brightly. Even though Drew had been following me around like a lost puppy all morning, I was having a pretty good day.

"I'm doing pretty good. You?"

"I'm great," I told her, sitting down, "OH!" I exclaimed after a few minutes of silence. She jumped slightly and looked at me with curious eyes, "I was wondering if my brother could sit with us at lunch today. I really want you to meet him." I hadn't talked to Aunt Alice about this yet, but I had a feeling that Alex and Mich would get along _really _well. Hint hint.

"Sure, the more the merrier," she answered. Mrs. Lane started class after that.

After English, I stalked off to find my brother. I found him being suffocated by some blonde chick that was all over him at the moment. Being the older sister, by two minutes but still, I figured it was my job to rescue him.

"I'm sorry, but would you mind getting away from my brother," I asked, lacing the question with fake kindness. She turned around to look at me, glaring as she did so.

"Actually, I would mind. And I'm sure your brother would mind too," she stroked his cheek, "Isn't that right, Al?"

Al? What the hell kind of nickname is that?

"I _really _wouldn't," Alex replied, prying her fingers off of him, "come one, Abbie, let's go." He grabbed my wrist and dragged me toward the lunchroom. I turned around and waved to the girl, who looked extremely shocked and appalled.

"Bye, sweetie. Better luck next time!" I called to her before I turned to Alex, "Who the hell was that?" He shrugged.

"Where are we going," he asked as I lead him toward Mich's table.

"I want you to meet some people," I said simply, turning away as I smirked. I walked up to Mich, who hadn't sat down yet, and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and grinned, "Alex, this is Mich. Mich, this is my brother, Alex," I introduced. Neither of them said anything, they just stared at each other, jaws dropped slightly.

Oh, I think love is in the air!

"Hi," Mich whispered and Alex did the same. After a few minutes or so, it was a little awkward for me. So I clapped my hands in between them and smiled.

"Great, now that we all know each other. Mich, you want to introduce us to your table?" Coming back to her senses, Mich turned around and smiled to the others at her table.

"This is Drew Lush," he winked at me and I cringed, "Melanie Brown, and Amber Russo. Corey Jackson just went to get lunch; he'll be back soon. Guys, this is Abbie and Alex Swan," she introduced as we sat down.

_Corey…Corey_

"Corey…where have I heard that name before," I asked, turning to Mich, but Melanie was the one who answered. Melanie had brown eyes as well and long, wavy, dark strawberry blonde hair.

"He's only the hottest junior in the school. Every girl is in love with him, especially Amber here," Melanie nudged her. Amber, who had brown eyes, short wavy blonde hair and brown roots, rolled her eyes.

"I don't care who's in love with him. He _will _be mine," she retorted, taking a mirror out of her purse and pilling on her lip-gloss. Wow, possessive much? Within seconds a boy I assumed to be Corey sat down at the table. He had deep, mysterious brown eyes and longer dirty blonde hair. I won't deny, he _was _good-looking, but that didn't mean I was in love with him.

"Corey, this is Abbie and Alex Swan," Melanie introduced.

"Hey," he said, not very enthusiastically. Hmm, rude? Amber, doing what seemed like she would do best, turned to him and ran her hand up and down his arm. It seemed like he got that reaction a lot, or he didn't care.

"Aw, Corey, what's the matter," she asked, frowning.

"She does this _all _the time and nothing _ever _happens," Melanie whispered to me.

"Nothing, I have Gym next class with that gorilla they call a teacher," Corey said. Amber laughed loudly and smacked his arm playfully. He looked a little scared.

"Haha! Corey you are _so _funny," she said. I rolled my eyes.

"It wasn't that funny," I mumbled to Alex, who was looking everywhere but at the people at our table. He seemed to be in a daze or something.

"What?" Corey asked, looking at me for the first time since he sat down.

"I said it wasn't that funny," I told him more confidently this time. Amber glared and pointed a finger at me, as if to scare me.

It didn't work.

"Listen here. Just because you don't have a sense of humor-," Corey cut her off.

"No, Amber, Abbie?" I nodded, "Abbie's right, I hadn't said it to be funny. It was just a personal opinion," he concluded. Amber huffed and crossed her arms across her chest. I had a feeling I wasn't going to get along well with her at all.

"So how do you two like it here," Drew asked, breaking the few minutes of silence between us. I looked over at Alex, who still wasn't very responsive, and sighed.

**Note to Self: **Ask Alex what the hell his problem is.

"It's very different than anywhere else we've lived," I told them honestly.

"Where else have you lived," Melanie asked, suddenly curious.

"Well, we were born in Washington. We lived in London, Paris, Dublin, Quebec, Alaska, and now here," I finished. They looked at me in shock. Maybe I shouldn't have told them quite that much.

Oops.

"Good job, Abbie," Alex hissed under his breath. He seemed to be out of his little spell.

"Welcome back, Sunshine," I mumbled sarcastically.

"Why do you move around so much," Mich asked. As soon as she spoke, Alex turned into a zombie again.

Ooo! I think someone has a crush.

"Our Gr-uh-Dad is a really good doctor and he keeps being transferred to different hospitals," lie, "but he promised we'd be here until we all graduate."

"So all of them," Corey eyed my family, who were sitting across the lunchroom, laughing, "are your siblings?"

"Yeah. Dr. Cullen and his wife adopted all of my siblings, since Mrs. Cullen can't have children. The only ones I'm really related too are Alex and my cousin, Bella. She's the brunette. Rosalie and Jasper Hale, the blondes, are Mrs. Cullen's niece and nephew; she took them in when they were eight. They're twins also. Then there's Alice, she's the tiny girl, Emmett, the big one, and Edward, the bronze haired one, Cullen," I finished.

"Wow," Melanie said, dragging the word out to three syllables.

"So are they all, like, taken," Amber asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes. Edward and Bella, Jasper and Alice, and Rose and Emmett."

"Isn't that a little weird," Drew asked.

He didn't even realize the irony in that statement.

I shrugged, "Not really. You kind of get used to it after a while," I told them truthfully. Finally the bell rang and we all headed toward our classes.

"Hey," somebody yelled from behind me and I walked toward Biology. I turned around to see Corey running toward me.

"Um, hi?"

"I just wanted to tell you that was a brave thing you did at lunch today to Amber," he told me as he approached me.

"Really?" He nodded.

"Yeah, no one's ever shut her down like that," he chuckled.

"Oh, well, thank you," I replied before walking into Biology.

Maybe I could learn to like him after all.

* * *

_A/N: Yay, love is in the air! I already know who's going to be dating who and everything so...yeah. Pictures of Melanie, Corey, and Amber are up._

_And I wanted to say that I'm writing a "companion" type thing to Blessings. It's going to be two chapters, both in Edward's POV. The first chapter will be his POV of his proposal to Bella and the second chapter will be his POV of the wedding. It should be up soon. I'll post an Author's Note in Blessings when it's up._

_Preview:_

"_**Hey, Mich," I watched Alex call in lunch, running up to her. I knew what was going to happen next. "I was wondering if-uh-if you would-um-,"**_

_**Oh, just spit it out already!**_

_---Jyssica _


	4. You So Owe Me

_A/N: Sorry I kind of rush this chapter. I know it's like the fourth chapter and we're still in High School Drama. I guess that's what it's going to be like for the next several chapters, though I am planning on shaking things up next chapter, but don't worry, things will get better. I promise. And I also apologize for not updating sooner, I've been sick lately and was lucky I even got time to post today. I did get my prescriptions today so I should be updating more often now...I hope._

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything Twilight related…sorry_

* * *

"Guess what," I announced as Alex and I climbed into Daddy's Volvo.

"What?"

"Alex has a crush," I sang, nudging Alex in the ribs. He glared at me.

"I do not!" he retorted.

"You're denying it, that only proves I'm right," I told him, pointing my finger in his face.

"Who do you have a crush on, Alex," Momma asked with a twinkle in her golden eye.

"I do not have a crush on Michelle," Alex defended and then buried his face in his hands because of his mistake.

"HA!"

"Who's Michelle," Daddy asked when he pulled up the driveway.

"Nobody," Alex mumbled. But I was _so _not letting this go.

"Michelle Tyler, she sits next to me in English and today at lunch we sat with her and some of her friends," I told him before turning to Alex, "You know, I think she likes you too." He gave an odd look.

"You've known her for all of two days. How could you know something like that?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm a girl, we know these things," I told him before flashing a grin. He shook his head before mumbling,

"You have problems," and getting out of the car.

"Hey, Aunt Alice," I called, running up to her as she entered the house.

"Abbie! How was your day today," She asked quickly, giving me a tight hug.

"Awesome, listen can you do something for me," I asked hopeful. She gave me a sly look; I think she may have already known what I was going to ask, but nodded and waited for me to continue.

"Well, Alex has a crush on this girl Michelle and I _think _she may like him back, but I want to ask her tomorrow. Do you think you could…" I trailed off, knowing she would be able to fill in the blanks.

"It will take you a few times, but eventually you'll get your answer," she told me confidently.

The next day, I hurried to English class. I really wanted to talk to Mich.

"Hey, Abbie," she greeted cautiously. I think the overly excited look I had on my face scared her a little bit.

"Admit it, Mich," I said as I sat down. She raised an eyebrow but I knew she knew what I was talking about.

"Admit what," she asked innocently.

"You like my brother," I accused.

Her face turned _beat _red.

"I-what-no," she stuttered. I grinned wider, if that was possible.

"Come _on, _Mich! Your face is red and you're stuttering. You must like him," she turned away from me and didn't say anything, so I continued, "It's okay, Mich, I know for a fact that _he _likes _you_," she turned to look at me.

"Really?"

"Yup," I replied, popping my 'p'.

"Okay, Alex, here's the dear," I told him, taking him aside before lunch, "You like Mich," he opened his mouth to deny it but I continued, "And she likes you. So you are going to go over there right now and ask her out on a date this weekend."

"You're going to make me do this aren't you?" I grinned.

"I'll torture you if I have to," I threatened. He groaned and headed toward Mich's table while I walked toward the family, waiting to see what he would do.

"What's goin' on," Uncle Em asked when I sat down. I shushed him.

"Hey, Mich," I watched Alex call, running up to her. I knew _exactly_ what was going to happen next, of course, "I was wondering if-uh-if you would-um-,"

Oh, just spit it out already!

"Would you-uh-like to go out or-uh-something on Saturday," He finally managed to say after what seemed like forever.

"Did Alex-" Uncle Jasper started but I shushed him as well. Seriously, I was trying to eavesdrop here.

"Sure," Mich replied with a little blush and a slight smile. I did my own little happy dance on the inside. On the outside I just grinned. I mouthed a 'yes' loudly, causing a few heads to turn and look at me, but I ignored them. Alex's composed face turned to surprise in an instant.

"Really," Mich nodded, "Great, I'll-uh-I'll pick you up at seven then," she smiled wider and sat down at her table. Alex basically _floated _over to the table and sat down, a huge grin on his face. God, I loved it when I was right.

"Way to go," I congratulated, smacking him playfully on the arm. He was blushing, it seemed to be a Swan thing, and was looking at the floor.

"I _suppose _I should say thank you, Abbie." I shrugged.

"Just call me cupid," I looked over at Mich's table and saw her waiting for me to come over, "I'll be right back," I told them as I walked to Mich's table.

I felt bad for Alex, honestly. Even in middle school he was basically alone, aside from me of course. He never really got along with the other kids, though I never understood why, he seemed pretty normal to me. Well, as normal as a twin teenage brother living with eight 'technically' dead vampires and one of them is your mother can be. This was the first time he actually liked someone, but yesterday I knew he wouldn't do anything about it, so, by taking matters into my own hands, he got himself a date after only three days of being here.

He owed me so much.

"So, Mich, I hear you have a date on Saturday," I told her slyly when I reached her table. Her cheeks turned pink.

"Yes," she replied, "thank you, by the way."

"Welcome, so what are you going to wear?" She raised her head up and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Um, I don't know, where is he taking me?" I looked over at Alex, who was busy talking to Momma and Daddy about something, and shrugged. Then I got an idea.

"Hold on, I want you to meet my Aun-sister Alice," I told her, hoping this wouldn't blow up in my face, "Alice," I called to her. It felt weird not to call her Aunt Alice. She heard me, of course, and danced over to us.

"Yes, Abbie," she asked.

"Mich this is Alice, Alice, this is Mich," I introduced.

"Hello, Mich, it's very nice to meet you," Aunt Alice said, grinning. She held out her hand and waited patiently until Mich shook it carefully. She was eyeing Aunt Alice carefully and I instantly wondered what she was thinking. I assumed it had something to do with her size and features.

"So, what can I do for you two," Aunt Alice asked when Mich let go. I snorted, she sounded like some kind of store clerk.

"Well I _assume," _more like I _know, _"you already know where Alex is taking Mich on Saturday," she smirked at me and nodded, "well Mich doesn't know what to where." Aunt Alice, knowing this meant one thing and one thing only, grinned widely, I was surprised she didn't start jumping up and down.

"OH! I know, you, Abbie, and I will go to the mall Friday after school, if your parents say it's all right of course, to find you the perfect outfit. Rose might tag along as well, Bella probably won't," Momma still hated shopping, "But, anyway, we'll find a perfect outfit and get to know you better. I have a feeling we'll be _very _close friends." Mich gave her an odd looks, which I understood. Even _I _didn't know what Aunt Alice meant, and I had lived with her for sixteen years. Aunt Alice hugged Mich tightly before skipping away.

"Sorry about her, she gets a little," I paused, looking for the right word, "overexcited," I apologized before the bell rang.

* * *

_A/N: I'm finishing the finishing touches on my Edward POV of the proposal and the wedding two-shot, which will be called 'For The Love of an Angel', so look for that soon, I'll probably post another Author's Note on Blessings. _

_Preview: _

"_**But, Alice-" Mich and I groaned. **_

"_**Shh," she hushed, looking outside of the store as she and Aunt Rose listened carefully, "Do you hear that Rose," Aunt Rose nodded, "you two stay here and **__don't move!" __**she stressed before her and Aunt Rose rushed out of the store.**_

_---Jyssica_


	5. Shopping

_Author's Note: Sorry if this is short. At least I think it is…ah, well. Anyway, I just got a job at wal-mart (woot) and I'm volunteering in a kindergarten class three days a week for four hours each. I'm basically a teachers' aide, but I don't get paid. So I actually teach them and everything, so it's been kind of hectic lately. I'm finally off _most _of the pills the doctor gave me. I still have three that I have to take everyday…dang. But I am feeling better…for now. Anyway…enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I own Abbie, Alex, and Mich…that's about it…dang._

* * *

"_This _is your car," Mich exclaimed in disbelief as we walked toward Aunt Rose's BMW. Finally it was Friday and Aunt Alice, Aunt Rose, Mich and I were going shopping for Mich's outfit for her first date with Alex tomorrow. I could tell she was extremely nervous, but I guess I would be too if I were in her position. Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose laughed musically at her shocked expression.

"Yup, this is my baby," Aunt Rose joked, tapping the hood and sliding into the drivers' side. Mich turned to say something to be, but I rolled my eyes and followed her into the back seat.

"Where am I going tomorrow," Mich asked as we drove towards the mall. I fought a snort and lost.

"She won't tell you," I told Mich, "Alice doesn't like to ruin surprises." Aunt Alice looked back at us and grinned, proving I was right.

"So, Mich," Aunt Alice started, breaking the silence between us, "tell us about you." Mich gave her an odd look.

"Like what?" Aunt Alice shrugged.

"Anything, really. I mean you are going out with our brother tomorrow and we know nothing about you," she insisted. This seemed to make Mich uncomfortable, jeez, way to go Aunt Alice, scare Alex's crush away, but Mich answered anyway.

"Uh, well, I live with my mom and little sister, Gabi. My father left us when I was a baby. I have an older brother, Luke, who's getting married in a few months, and I've lived here all my life," she concluded with a sigh. The atmosphere was awkward, but Aunt Alice continued.

"What are you planning for the future?" Mich threw me a pleading look, but I shrugged.

"It's better just to answer her questions," I whispered to her, though Aunt Alice would hear me anyway. But Mich didn't need to know that.

"Um, well, I really like books and writing so I'm hoping to become an English Lit. Teacher," she told us. That seemed like a Mich thing to do, she was brighter than I was, "What about you guys?" I looked at Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose; thankfully they were liars.

"I want to be a fashion designer," Aunt Alice told her, tossing a quick wink at me through the rearview mirror.

"I'm not sure yet, but I'll probably do something with cars," Aunt Rose said. Mich and Aunt Alice looked at me, waiting my response.

"Well _I _want to work with forensics. I've always loved watching CSI and trying to figure out who the killer is," I responded with a grin. We were at the mall at this point, climbing out of the car.

We had been shopping for the longest time now. Mich had gotten along well with Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice, and, if this date went well, I knew she would be meeting the rest of the family as well. I defiantly had to be around for _that. _Mich had tried on more than a dozen outfits, each even better than the last. Right now, she was trying on an outfit Aunt Alice had thrown at her. When she came out, we gasped.

She looked absolutely stunning in a blue, v-shape neckline shirt with loose sleeves and a pair of white, stretchy leggings. Aunt Alice, after making Mich turn slowly in a circle, pulled something out of her purse and dropped it around Mich's head, letting it rest around her neck. It wasn't until it was on that I realized it was a long white beaded necklace.

"Oh, I can just see Alex's face now," I teased, giving her a hug. I had only known her for about a week, but it seemed like so much longer than that. Like we had been best friends our entire lives. I couldn't explain it, but I somehow knew we would be seeing a _lot _more of her. Or maybe that was because of the fact that Aunt Alice could see the future. Either way…

"Now," Aunt Alice said, grinning, "time for shoes!"

"But, Alice-" Mich and I groaned.

"Shh," she hushed, looking outside of the store as she and Aunt Rose listened carefully, "Do you hear that Rose," Aunt Rose nodded, "you two stay here and _don't move_!" she stressed before her and Aunt Rose rushed out of the store. This had bad written _all _over it. Mich gave me an odd look, obviously in a crowed mall her and I wouldn't hear anything out of the ordinary, but as vampires, they heard every conversation. Yet, Mich didn't know that. Great, how would they explain _that _one?

"What do you suppose that was about?" Mich asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm not sure," I whispered, waiting a little impatiently for them to return. Thankfully, they entered the store a second later. I looked at them, a little worried, with an eyebrow raised.

"We'll tell you later," Aunt Rose whispered in my ear as Aunt Alice, despite her protests, paid for Mich's outfit and shoes that they had just picked out.

We dropped Mich off and drove quickly home without another word. The two of them were basically quiet the rest of the way. I was suddenly a little worried. What could they have seen to get them all worked up like this? Was someone out to get it or, worse, was it another vampire? What if they tried to hurt any one of us?

I didn't have much time to ponder because we pulled up to the house seconds later and they rushed in.

"Everybody get down here right now," Aunt Alice yelled when she walked into the door.

Quickly, except for Alex and I who walked at human speed of course, the entire family was seated in the living room, waiting to see what Aunt Alice had to say.

"What's going on," Alex whispered to me as we sat down. Momma shot him a look at he shut up immediately.

"Today, while we were shopping for Michelle's outfit for tomorrow," everyone looked at Alex, who was blushing of course, for half a second then turned their attention back to her, "and Rose and I heard a few men talking. We didn't think anything about it at first, but then we heard them talk about Bella," She pause as we took that in. Well that was odd, "I didn't catch all of what they were saying, but it had _something, _I'm positive, to do with Abbie and Alex. We went after them, but we couldn't find them. We had left Michelle and Abbie alone so we decided to go back to them, that and we didn't want to make any sort of scene in the middle of the mall. But I think we should keep some sort of watch, you know. Now, I don't see anything happening anytime soon, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't be on our toes so to speak. Em, Jasper," she turned to look at them, "can you just take a quick look around the woods and stuff, just to be sure?" They nodded before a gust of wind marked their exit. Within minutes, they had returned.

"Everything looks fine," Uncle Jasper told her. She nodded and dismissed us.

Yes, I was very worried now.

"Abbie," Daddy asked as he entered my room that night. I looked up at him from my position on my bed and raised an eyebrow. "Are you alright," he asked. I tried not to show my emotions and smiled.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" He didn't believe me.

"I know you're worried about all of this," he continued, "but there is absolutely _nothing _to worry about," he paused, expecting me to say something. I didn't, so he went on, "Aunt Alice will see if something happens, and it's not like we haven't destroyed one of us before," I knew what he was referring to, "and you know all of us will do everything in our power to make sure you and Alex are safe, right?" I nodded.

"I know, but that doesn't stop me from worrying," I told him honestly. He put a hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay to worry, I just don't want you to make yourself sick or anything," he paused before adding, "that wouldn't help at all." I nodded. He was right, as usual. He glanced over at the clock, I think, and then back to me. "Now, you should get some sleep. I know you haven't been sleeping well the past few nights," he said with a grin. I sighed and crawled under the covers. He covered me up and kissed me on the forehead.

"Goodnight, Abbie."

"Goodnight, Daddy," I said before I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Author's Note: There is a picture of Mich's outfit on my link. And…uh…that's it…it's 7AM so I have to get ready for school._

_Preview:_

"_**How did it go," Momma asked when I entered the house. I opened my mouth to speak, but Abbie had tackled me, "Oof," I groaned.**_

"_**What happened," she asked with a grin. Hmm…**_

"_**Nothing, really, we just talked," I told her. This didn't seem to please her and she frowned.**_

_---Jyssica_


	6. First Date

_Author's Note: Woohoo Next chapter! I know it's taken me a while to update, but I'm in the middle of moving (thankfully my computer won't be off at all) and I work every night from 6 until 9 plus everyday I volunteer as a teachers' aide at the elementary school on top of my school work…so I've been majorly busy. Thankfully I'm able to find time to update…and I have no school tomorrow, though I'm planning on cleaning my room. But whether it'll get done or not is another story…_

_Disclaimer: Pssst I have a secret to tell you. Come closer…closer…even closer…good. Ready? Here it is. I am not Stephanie Meyer…(Gasp!) I know shocking, right?_

* * *

**Alex POV**

"Alex…Alex…Alex…_wake up!_" I heard Abbie all but scream before I crashed onto the ground. Groaning, I rolled onto my back, looked up at her grinning face and frowned.

"Ow," I mumbled, rubbing the side of my head.

"It's time to wake up," she told me before walking out of the room. I groaned once more and, after untangling myself from the blankets, stood up, walking downstairs and toward the kitchen.

I smelled breakfast.

"Good morning, Alex," Momma greeted as I sat down at the table with a warm smile, setting a plate of pancakes in front of me.

"Morning," I managed to say between bites.

"She's turning into Alice's twin," Dad muttered about Abbie as he entered the kitchen, not really meaning for me to hear, but I did anyway. He gave Momma a quick kiss and then sat down next to her.

"Alice has been planning that for years," Momma joked.

"I heard that!" Aunt Alice yelled from upstairs.

Of course she did.

"So, Alex, what do you have planned for tonight," Dad asked, turning his attention to me.

"Well," I swallowed a bite, "I heard about this restaurant downtown called Flo's Diner and I guess it's really good. I was planning on taking her there…which reminds me, I need to borrow the car," even with our licenses, we didn't have cars yet. We were supposed to be going car shopping next weekend I believe.

"That's sounds nice, Alex," Momma commented, "I still want to meet her." I groaned.

"Momma," I whined, she held up a hand to shush me.

"I don't mean tonight. Soon, though," Dad nodded in agreement. I sighed.

"Fine." That was a day I _really _wasn't looking forward too. When I was done with breakfast, I played video games with Uncle Em for a while, he's such a cheater, and then showered quickly. After what seemed life forever, It was six thirty, I was dressed in a white button down shirt and jeans with Dad's keys in my hand, and Aunt Alice was giving me directions to Mich's house.

"Now, remember," Momma told me, "If anyone looks suspicious or if you notice anyone in particular looking at you, try to burn their face in your memory, you can explain it to us later." I nodded. She kissed me on the cheek and waved as I pulled out of the driveway.

It wasn't until I was in the Volvo and started driving that the nerves finally got to me. I was so determined not to mess this up that I almost missed her house, but, thankfully, I didn't. I pulled into the driveway of a beautiful cottage, I was actually not surprised that Mich lived here, it seemed so…_her. _Hands shaking with a dozen white roses, I knocked on the door.

"Mich, your boyfriends here," I heard a girl scream before the door opened, revealing little, ten years old or so, girl with blonde curls and bright blue eyes. She was grinning.

"Are you Alex," I nodded slowly, "my name is Gabi," she introduce, stretching her hand out for me to shake. I did hesitantly and pulled away when I heard Mich's voice.

"Gabi, leave him alone," she half scolded before walking down the stairs and to Gabi's side.

My breathing hitched.

Gabi grinned once more before dashing into another room. Mich meet me at the door after putting on her shoes and coat with a soft smile.

"Hello," she greeted.

"Hi," I whispered, "these are for you," I handed her to roses. She looked surprised.

"Oh, thank you," she turned around and started to walk away before she turned to look at me once more, "do you wanna come in?" I nodded quickly and walked toward her side, closing the door behind me. We walked into the kitchen where her mother, who had short blonde hair tied up in a bun and brown eyes hidden behind dark rimmed glasses, was doing some paperwork. I couldn't tell what it was.

"Mom," Mich started, putting the flowers in a vase, "this is Alex Swan." Her mother looked up at me and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, Alex," she said, standing up.

"You too, Mrs. Tyler," I smiled, shaking her hand. She laughed lightly.

"Please, call me Sarah. Mrs. Tyler makes me sound old," I nodded before Mich grabbed my arm, sending tingles up and down it.

"Okay, Mom, you've met him, now we should get going," she said, pulling me toward the car.

"Alright, you two have fun. Be back by ten," Sarah yelled from the porch as we got into the car and I drove away.

"She seems nice," I commented. She frowned.

"Yeah, _now, _but the more you get to know her, the crazier she gets," she told me, "do you have any idea what it's like to live with a crazy person?" I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Have you _met_ Alice," I asked, pulling into the parking lot of Flo's Diner. She giggled.

"Okay, okay. Point taken," she said. I pulled into a parking spot and, before she had time to get out, I rushed to her side and opened the door for her.

Dad taught me to be a gentleman.

"Thank you," she said. I closed the door behind her and followed her into the diner.

"Did I mention how beautiful you look tonight," I mentioned, much to my surprise...and hers. Well, that was brave. She blushed.

"No, but thanks," she mumbled, almost too quiet for me to hear. The host led us to a secluded booth and handed us our menus. "Tell me about your family," Mich requested out of the blue as the waitress delivered our drinks.

"What do you want to know?"

"I've met Abbie, Alice, and Rose. Tell me about the rest of them, and your parents." I knew she meant Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle.

"Well," I hesitated, I had learned how to be a good liar, I just had to be careful not to slip and say the wrong thing. "My dad is Doctor Carlisle Cullen, and my Mom is Esme Cullen. They adopted my cousin Bella when she was born and, after we were born, they adopted us. Rose and Jasper were adopted when they were eight. Edward, Alice, and Emmett were adopted along the way. Everyone brings something different to the family, but we all get along, well most of the time anyway." She listened throughout the entire story.

"It's nice to have all of those people…" she stopped, looking at something behind me.

"What?"

"There's a man behind you that's staring at you over his menu. It's creepy," she whispered. I managed to turn myself around and looked at him, without making it look noticeable, and got a good look at his face. His dark eyes were sunken into a pale face, though not as pale as Momma or Dad, and his shaggy brown hair needed to be washed. Okay, this was starting to get weird. Who was stalking us?

"Do you know him?" Mich asked, taking me out of my thoughts.

"No, just ignore him. I'm sure it's nothing," I said, hoping not to worry her. How would I even explain it? "Tell me about you," I said, changing the subject.

"Well, you met Gabi. She's my little sister. Sometimes she can be a pain in the neck, but I love her anyway. My dad left when I was young. He still stops by every now and then, but not when Luke, my older brother, is around. He still resents him for leaving my mother, Gabi, and I. But Luke has always been our rock. He's getting married in a few months. The wedding is here so they're coming out here from New York City in a few weeks," she finished.

"It sound like you really love your brother," I commented. She frowned and looked down at the table.

"I do," she replied with sadness in her voice. I put my hand over hers and she looked up at me. I didn't say anything, but the small action seemed to make her feel a little better and she smiled.

"Are you ready to go," I asked after we had finished our meals. She nodded and stood up when I paid the bill.

"Thank you for tonight, Alex, I had fun," Mich said as I walked her to her door with a smile. I grinned.

"Well, thank you for joining me." We stopped at her door. She went to open it but hesitated looking back at me. I stepped closer to her and slowly lowered my face to hers. I pressed my lips to hers carefully and…

Fireworks.

"Mich, this may be bold," I whispered when she pulled away, "but d-do you wanna be my g-girlfriend," I stuttered. She smiled sweetly, which was a good sign.

"I would love to," she told me, with a kiss on the cheek, "Goodnight." And then she was gone.

"How did it go," Momma asked when I entered the house. I opened my mouth to speak, but Abbie had tackled me, "Oof," I groaned.

"What happened," she asked with a grin. Hmm…

"Nothing, really, we just talked," I told her. This didn't seem to please her and she frowned.

"You know what I mean! Give me details," she all but yelled. By now, everyone was waiting for me to say something. Great…

"Well, we talked for a while. I met her mother and little sister,"

"Gabi," Aunt Alice interrupted.

"Uh, yeah. Anyway, when we got back to her house I walked her to the door and…" I paused looking at each of their reactions.

I thought Abbie was going to explode.

"And? And what," She asked, practically jumping out of her socks.

"We're sort of dati-" I didn't even get to finish my statement.

"I _knew _it," Abbie screamed with a huge grin on her face.

Dad was right; she _was _turning into Aunt Alice.

"Way to go, squirt," Uncle Em congratulated, ruffling my hair with his hand. I felt my face get warm.

"Oh! There was a guy who was watching us over his menu. I don't think he ever ordered anything either," I told them, happy to get the conversation away from my dating status.

"What did he look like," Dad asked, alarmed. I described the man and his actions to them, how he looked at us almost spy-like. They listened carefully, trying to put the pieces together, but I could tell that nothing fit. It seemed all extremely weird to me, but maybe, hopefully, nothing will happen.

"Well," Grandpa Carlisle said when I had finished speaking, "it seems we need to keep a better look out. We have to be extremely cautious and be careful what you say and to who." We all nodded before Abbie and I went to bed for the night.

* * *

_Author's Note: And the plot thickens!! Ah, I love suspense. _

_Preview:_

"_**Hey, Corey, how-," I started before tripping over the leg of a chair. I braced myself for the fall, but instead I landed in someone's arms. Looking up to thank my savior, I met Corey's chocolate brown eyes. It wasn't until he started chuckling that I noticed any sound at all.**_

"_**You better be careful, we don't want you to break that pretty face of yours," he joked, making me blush. **_

_---Jyssica_


	7. Entering The Dating World

_Author's Note: Sorry it took so long and that it's so short! I hit a bit of a writer's block and then I was rereading it and I thought it was moving _way _too fast so I had to slow it down. Also, I felt bad that there was so much of just High School Drama, so I need to switch things up a bit again (Grins). Anyway…here you go! _

_Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, the I would have seen the movie already instead of going tomorrow_

* * *

**Abbie POV**

It had been about two months since Alec and Mich started dating. They were adorable together, cutest couple for sure. Although, I felt a little…out of place. I mean, I was officially the only one in the family who was alone, with no shoulder to lean on. Sure, I've had my share of opportunities to go out, most of them made by Drew, but I wasn't exactly interested in _any _of them. They only guy, basically, I could stand to have a normal conversations with was Corey, but he was always too busy _prying _Amber's claws off of him. I feel so bad for him. I can't _stand _her! I thought back to a few nights ago when I couldn't sleep and I had heard a conversation between Daddy and Momma.

**Flashback**

"_I'm worried about her, Edward," Momma was saying. Did she mean me? I rolled over closer to the door and listened more carefully. It really didn't help that I didn't have the enhanced hearing that they did._

"_I know you are, Love," I heard Daddy say._

"_She seems so lonely. I want her to find someone like Alex has." Now I _know _she's talking about me. I frowned into my pillow, but continued to listen as Daddy chuckled._

"_We've only been here for two months, she'll find someone when _she's _ready," Daddy reasoned. Momma sighed._

"_I supposed your right. I'm just being paranoid," Momma said. The conversation ended there. I considered what Momma had said. Was I lonely? No, of course not. I had my family and me new friends. I was happy…right? Debating this for a little while later, I eventually fell asleep._

**End Flashback**

I had been thinking about that night for a while now. I tried my best to show how content I was to Momma. Doing things like smiling wider, laughing louder, and acting a lot more excited about certain things. She didn't seem to buy it though. Neither did anybody else, for that matter.

"Abbie," Mich whispered, elbowing me in the ribs, bringing my back to earth. We were sitting in English class and I had zoned out. Now, everybody was looking at me…why?

"What," I moaned in a whisper, rubbing the spot she had just elbowed.

"Ms. Swan," Mrs. Lane half-scolded, "are you going to answer?" She knew I wasn't paying attention.

"What was the question," I asked, feeling a blush creep toward my cheeks.

"Is Reverend Hale a dynamic or static character and why?"

We had just finished reading _The Crucible _by Arthur Miller. It was a good play, I have to admit, tragic, but good nonetheless. Now we were reviewing for our test tomorrow.

"Dynamic, because at first he's all for the hangings and then he realizes how wrong it is," I told her confidently. She nodded, excepting the answer, and moved on. I tuned her out after that.

"What in the world was that about, I thought I was going to have to slap you for a couple minutes there," Mich half-joked. How long was I zoned out for?

"Nothing, I was just thinking," I told her honestly. She didn't seem to believe me and gave me a 'yeah, okay' look. I rolled my eyes and pretended to focus on the Mrs. Lane was saying, even though I wasn't. Thankfully, ten minutes later, it was lunchtime. Mich had rushed ahead to meet my brother so I walked to the cafeteria alone. I walked toward our table to put my things down before I went through the lunch line and found Corey, Amber, and her 'posse' already there.

"Hey, Corey, how-," I started before tripping over the leg of a chair. I braced myself for the fall, but instead I landed in someone's arms. Looking up to thank my savior, I met Corey's chocolate brown eyes. It wasn't until he started chuckling that I noticed any sound at all.

"You better be careful, we don't want you to break that pretty face of yours," he joked, making me blush. I moved myself away from him and frowned, brushing myself off.

"Thank you," I said sourly, _throwing _my things on the table.

"You're welcome," he replied in a mocking stubborn tone, with a hint of amusement still in his voice. Frustrated, I stalked off toward the lunch line. I wasn't sure what exactly made me act that way, it was rather rude, but I couldn't do anything about it now.

"Hey Abbie," Amber sneered as I approached the table, my lunch in my hands, "Don't trip." Her 'posse' laughed. She looked over at Corey, who _wasn't _laughing.

"Amber, that was rude," he said, turning away from her. HA! Take that Amber.

"Abbie," I heard Melanie call as I sat down. I turned around and saw her running toward me. When she reached me, she caught her breath before sitting down next to me and grinning. "I need some advice." I waited for a few minutes for her to continue, but she didn't.

"Go on," I urged.

"I really like Drew," She said. Again, she didn't continue, so I raised an eyebrow at her.

"And?"

"Well, I was thinking about asking him out to the movies or something."

"And?"

"I was _hoping _to ask him today." Knowing the conversation wasn't going anywhere, I sighed and moved my hands in a rolling motion.

"_AND_?!" I think I frightened her because she jumped back in her chair slightly. Oops.

"I wanted to know how you felt about it…" she trailed off, still on the edge of her seat. I sighed heavily and let my head hang.

"It's fine, Mel," I told her. Honestly, I could care less. In fact, maybe he'll _finally _get off of my back. Ah, how I missed the days of peace and quiet. I looked up to see her eyes light up as she grinned.

"Really?"

"Yeah, go, have fun."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you," she all but screamed, hugging me from behind and rushing to, I assume, talk to Drew. I put my elbow on the table and rested my head in my hand, finally getting the time to eat.

"What was _that _about," Mich asked as her and Alex sat down at the table.

"She wanted to know if I would be okay with her asking Drew out," I told her lamely, not removing my gaze from my lunch tray. Lunch continued without another word from anyone, it was actually majorly boring. I wanted so badly to just lay my head down and go to sleep, but I knew I'd never get my butt up. Sighing, I stood up and threw my lunch away just as the bell rang. I rushed back to the table, grabbed my books, and headed to Biology. Suddenly, someone grabbed my arm and turned me around to face them. It took a second or so for my eyes to focus on who it was, but I realized it was Corey.

"Yes?"

"I was thinking about going to the movies tonight, what do you say?" Was that supposed to be a way of asking me out? I raised an eyebrow at him and stepped back, removing my arm forcefully from his grasp.

"If that's meant to be an invitation, then I'm going to have to decline," I told him, turning on my heel and walking toward Biology once more.

* * *

_Authors Note: Well, there you go. I'm hoping to make it more suspenseful and actiony soon._

_Preview:_

_**I watched as a boy approached Abbie and started talking to her. **_

"_**His name is Corey Jackson," Edward whispered in my ear as we stopped to listen. I knew eavesdropping was bad, but I couldn't help myself.**_

"_**What do you think about me and you going out to dinner tonight," he asked her. She flashed a fake smile.**_

"_**Try again," she said, patting his cheek and walking away. **_

_**That's my girl.**_

_---Jyssica_


	8. A Mother's Intuition

_Author's Note: So I saw the movie yesterday and all I can say is…wow! It was so amazing. A few parts were just a little disappointing, but all in all it was very good. Anyway, we are finally in Bella's POV. Yay! I like this chapter a lot actually, mostly because of the Edward/Bella moments and the mother/daughter moment at the end :) and don't worry; things will pick up here pretty soon. _

_Disclaimer: My biggest goal in life is to become Stephanie Meyer and own Twilight…I know, I know…Keep dreaming._

**Bella POV**

It was completely silent around two a.m. the next morning. The only sounds were my family's quiet conversations, which I tuned out the best I could, my children's heartbeats, and Edward quietly humming my lullaby in my ear. Suddenly, Edward stopped, and began chuckling. Turning myself around in his arms, I looked at his beautiful face and raised an eyebrow, hoping he would explain to me.

"Alex is dreaming about being a famous rock star," he told me simply. I rolled my eyes and turned back around to look back out the window at the stars. Edward began my lullaby once more and started playing absentmindedly with a strand of my hair. We continued like that until Alice told us there was only two hours before school started. Reluctantly, we began to get the kids and ourselves ready.

Alex was the first to leave the family as we entered school, no doubt to go find his girlfriend. Abbie was next, rushing to her locker. When it was just Edward and I left, we had reached my locker. He turned me around to face him, smiled, and kissed my forehead.

"I'm going to miss you," he whispered.

"Only three hours until lunch," I reminded him.

"Three…dreadfully…long…hours," he murmured between kissed on my neck and along my jaw line before ending at my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. Hearing someone clear their throat on my right, I broke apart from him to see Rose smiling and Emmett smirking.

"We have to go to Economics," Rose said, grabbing my arm and pulling me toward Mr. Hill's class.

Economics was long and boring, as usual. I spent most of the time thinking about my children and the things that had been happening since we moved here. I was happy that both of the twins had made friends with others outside of the family. Because we moved a lot, they had missed so much. Plus, they had to carry around a big secret that could be deadly if anyone found out. None of us even thought about what we would do or say when either of them got married. We'll cross that bridge when we get there I suppose. Thankfully, the men who had been hanging around us had apparently disappeared. At least we don't have to worry about that anymore. Of course, we were still being careful, just in case, but it wasn't the first thing on our minds anymore.

"Bella," Jasper called, pushing me lightly in my seat. We were in Calculus now and Jasper was standing over my desk, looking down at me. "It's time for lunch." Grinning, I grabbed my belongings and stood up, following Jasper to the cafeteria and to our usual table, grabbing lunch that we weren't going to eat on the way.

"How were classes," Edward asked as Jasper and I sat down at the table. I gave him a 'don't ask' look and turned to see if the twins were in lunch yet. They were sitting across the cafeteria, in some kind of discussion, laughing.

"I think Abbie likes that boy," Rose commented, looking in the same direction I was. I saw Abbie talking to a boy with brown eyes and dirty blond hair. I made a mental note to ask her about him later.

"Well he is mesmerized by her," Edward said. I turned to look at him, but he turned to look at Alice, who was staring blankly ahead. Suddenly, she blinked, finally out of her trance.

"What did you see," Jasper asked worriedly.

"You'll see," she sang. Edward shook his head, "and don't you dare say anything, Edward," she warned.

All to soon, lunch was over and Edward and I walked toward class. He had Biology with Abbie and I had Physics right next door. As we turned the corner I saw Abbie at her locker, taking some things out, and slamming it shut. I watched as a boy approached Abbie and started talking to her.

"His name is Corey Jackson," Edward whispered in my ear as we stopped to listen. I knew eavesdropping was bad, but I couldn't help myself.

"What do you think about me and you going out to dinner tonight," he asked her. She flashed a fake smile.

"Try again," she said, patting his cheek and walking away.

That's my girl.

"I thought she liked him, why'd she say no," Edward asked. He obviously didn't get it. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand, leading him toward class, before I started explaining.

"I believe she wants him to do something really big and romantic to ask her out," I told him. He gave me an odd look.

"You never wanted me to do anything like that for you." He seemed confused. Especially when I laughed.

"That's because I could hardly think when you were in the same room as me, let alone talking to me. It didn't matter what you did, you got the same reaction out of me," I reminded him. He chuckled and kissed my temple. As we reached my classroom, he said, "Love you."

"Love you more," I told him, entering the classroom before he had time to argue.

Physics was boring as well. Of course, when you were learning something for the hundredth time, when was it ever going to get exciting? Thankfully, the last bell finally rang and everyone rushed to get their belongings and raced to their cars, ready to leave until the morning.

"Momma," Alex said when he and Abbie climbed into the Volvo, "I want to bring Mich over next weekend to meet everyone," he told us. I looked over at Edward, who nodded.

"Sure, we'll just have to make sure the family is alright with it," I told him with a smile.

After the kids had eaten, I decided to talk to Abbie for a little bit. I walked to her room and knocked on the door lightly. When I heard her say it was all right to come in, I opened the door slowly and found her laying on her bed, throwing a ball up and down with one hand, the other behind her head.

"Yes, Momma," she asked, not looking at me. I knew she was much closer to Edward than me. But, as her mother, I thought it was my job to talk to her about her love life.

"I was wondering if you wanted to talk," I said, closing the door behind me. She sat up, looking at me with confused eyes.

"About?"

"I saw you with that boy today, Corey was it?" She looked down at the ground and blushed.

"Oh," I sat down next to her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"He likes you, you know," I told her. She nodded.

"I know…" she trailed off. I wasn't sure what she had planned to next, but she thought against saying it.

"How do you feel about him," I asked cautiously, hoping not to pry.

"Well," she started, turning herself so she was sitting cross-legged on the bed across from me. I did the same as she started speaking again, "I'm always in a better mood when I talk to him and he's always making me laugh and stuff. I don't know, I'm sort of confused." She looked away again, I think a little embarrassed.

"Why did you say no to him today?" She shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I didn't want him to ask me out like he would any other girl, I wanted him to make me feel…special," she sighed, "Do I sound lame or what?" I chuckled.

"Defiantly not lame, honey," I told her honestly, "I think every girl wants to feel that way. Don't worry, if he's smart, he'll get the hint," I told her. She smiled.

"Thanks Momma," she said, hugging me.

"You're welcome, Sweetie." I kissed her forehead and we said our goodnights before she crawled into her bed and I turned out the lights.

I walked into my room to find Edward lying in our bed, waiting for me with open arms. Grinning, I closed the door behind me and rushed to his side, burying my face in his chest and sighing contently.

"I heard you and Abbie had a nice talk," he said conversationally.

"Mmhmm," I mumbled. He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"I love you," he whispered. I looked up at him.

"I love you too, forever and for always," I promised, kissing him passionately.

* * *

_Author's Note: I hope you liked it! (Grins) Keep those reviews coming! They make me smile :)_

_Preview:_

_**I was in complete and utter shock. I couldn't think, I couldn't talk, I could hardly **__breathe__**! **_

"_**I would love to," I whispered, barley able to find my voice.**_

_---Jyssica_


	9. Sweetness

_Author's Note: GAH! I know it's been a while since I've updated, but you have _no idea _how freaking swamped I am. All I ever think about lately is work, school, work, school…ect… That and I needed a perfect idea for this chapter :). So here it is! I hope you like it!_

_I'm dedicating this chapter to Miss Dream! Just because she's awesome and I saw her promoting this story on a RPG website earlier ;)_

_Disclaimer: No matter how many times I tell people I'm Stephanie Meyer, they don't believe me! I wonder why… _

**Abbie POV**

"AbbieAbbieAbbie," an excited, high-pitched voice exclaimed almost too quickly for me to comprehend. Rolling over in my bed, I opened my eyes slowly to see my godmother grinning down at me.

"What," I snapped at her bitterly.

I was never much of a morning person…

She ignored my aggressiveness and continued to grin at me and bounce up and down lightly. "It's time to wake up! Let's go, let's go, let's go," she all but yelled, pulling the warm comforter off of me and skipping away. Groaning, I pulled myself out of bed and slowly got myself ready for school. All the while, I wondered what the hell Aunt Alice was so excited about.

When we climbed into the car, I knew Momma and Daddy knew what was going to happen today. Daddy, of course, knew because he could read her mind, and I was sure Aunt Alice would have told Momma anyway. As I approached my locker, my family and I had gone our separate ways by now, I noticed Mich and Mel waiting for me by my locker and grinning like madwomen.

Huh?

When they noticed me, they rushed over to me, each grabbing a wrist, and pulled me toward my locker.

"What the…" I trailed off, noticing two flowers and a note with my name attached to them hanging on my locker. Umm…okay. The first flower was mainly a white color with a light red tint and then a darker red boarder on the petals and was opened widely with many petals. The second one I recognized as an orchid, it only had a few petals and was a beautiful purple color. I glanced at the girls quickly; both were grinning and bouncing on the balls of their feet, waiting anxiously, before tearing the flowers and letters down and ripping the letter open. The anticipation finally got to me! I noticed the girls glancing over my shoulders as I read the note.

It read:

_Dear Abbie,_

_A single orchid signifies delicate beauty, describing you perfectly. A light red carnation, meaning fascination, a perfect symbol for how fascinated I am by you and everything you do. _

_I will be waiting for you by your locker before lunch._

And that was it. No name or anything. I'll admit, it was a bit cheesy, but I didn't care. It was still sweet.

"Oh my gosh!" Mel screamed, practically making me deaf in my right ear. Oh god, here she goes again… "Abbie that was so sweet! Do you think it was Corey? I bet you it was, oh Amber is going to be so mad. I can't _wait _to see her face! You _are _going to meet him before lunch…aren't you? You have too! I want to know what he…Abbie?" By the time she had called my name, Mich and I were already halfway down the hallway, leaving her to ramble on to herself. Eventually she caught up with us and started to prattle on about her date with Drew, but I tuned her out and began to think about the flowers in my hand.

"Ready to go meet _lover boy," _Mich joked, nudging me as we left English. Blushing, I rolled my eyes and headed for my locker.

Every step closer I got to my locker, the faster my heart beat. By the time I got the hallway, I thought it was going to burst out of my chest. I honestly thought I was going to pass out when I saw who was standing at my locker. He wore a nice, white button down shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans. He was leaning with his left leg bent and pushed against my locker as he waited. His eyes searched the almost full hallway as he fidgeted with the bouquet of flowers, a mixture of the two he had left for me this morning, in his hands. When he caught my eye, he stared at me for a few minutes before he grinned, showing his perfectly white teeth. When I reached him, he stood on both feet and handed the flowers to me.

"Thank you," I tried to say, but my voice wasn't working, so I just mouthed the words to him.

"Abbie," he whispered, his voice flowing like a song, "I was wondering if you would be so kind as to give me the honor of taking you out to dinner tomorrow night."

I was in complete and utter shock. I couldn't think, I couldn't talk, I could hardly _breathe_!

"I would love to," I whispered, barley able to find my voice. He grinned before kissing my cheek and rushing off.

"Oh, my…" I trailed off as I sat down across from Aunt Rose, the flowers safely in my locker. I was still a bit dazed.

"What," she asked, fighting a smile and losing. Before I could answer, I heard my name being yelled across the cafeteria. Whipping my head around, I saw a blur of red hair and then, suddenly, a grinning Mel was seated next to me. I stared at her for a while and I thought she was going to explode.

Someone really needs to get her off of whatever the heck she's taking…

"Well," she asked after a while. I waited for the rest of my family and Mich to arrive before I told the _whole _story, from start to finish.

"I was right, it _was _Corey," Mel said victoriously. Turning around I faced his table. Bad idea... Amber was glaring at me as if I gave a crap how she looked at me. Personally, I hoped her face froze like that. Then I caught Corey's gaze. We stared for a long while before he winked, causing me to blush, and turned back to his friends. When I turned back around, Aunt Alice was grinning.

"Abbie, you know what this means…right?" She asked.

"Um…no," I replied cautiously, even though I knew _exactly _what it meant. She rolled her eyes dramatically.

"It _means _we have to go shopping tonight silly," she told me as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. See, I loved shopping for other people, but when it came to shopping for myself, heck no! I was like my mother that way.

After school Aunt Alice, Aunt Rose, Momma and I went shopping for what I was going to wear tomorrow. I don't know why Aunt Alice doesn't just go pick up the outfit that works best. It would be _so much easier _for everyone! But, of course, she has to be difficult. I mean, I love her to death, but sometimes she can be a pain in the butt. Anyway, after four tortures hours (yes, you heard me right) we, well _they, _finally found a very cute dress. It went down to about my knee. It was black with a pink belt around the waist, a white collar and sleeves and a pair of silver, opened toed, stiletto heels.

I put the flowers in a vase and put the vase on my nightstand. I stared at them for a long while until I eventually fell asleep, only to dream of what tomorrow had in store for me.

* * *

_Author's Note: There is a picture of each flower, Abbie's dress, and her shoes on my site. Check'em out!_

_Oh...Oh! 17 Days Till Christmas :)_

_Preview:_

_**My only thought was, **__Don't pass out Abbie, whatever you do, don't pass out!_

_---Jyssica_


	10. Ciao

_Author's Note: Yay! It's up! I had _so much fun _writing this chapter and I'm actually happy with the way it came out, so I hope you like it too!_

_Oh, if you like Harry Potter and Roll Playing Sites, then you'll _love _the LC! There are wonderful people and so many places to RP, I've been there for almost three years it I never get tired of it. If you're interested, there is a link on my profile. On the site, I'm a 3rd year Gryffindor and my username is Jyssica Marie. If you have any questions at all, e-mail me at _little_

_Disclaimer: I own the restaurant, Abbie, Corey, the host, the waiter, and Sergio. Anybody else belongs to Stephanie Meyer. _

_**Edit: Thank you to x Vampire Bizznitch x**_ **_for realizing my launguage mistake :)_**

* * *

"Wake up," I heard Aunt Alice scream close to me before I felt her jump on my bed.

"Oof," I groaned as I flopped onto the floor, taking my blanket and pillow with me. Lying face down on the floor, I heard Aunt Alice make her way to the edge of the bed and peak over the side to look down at me.

"You okay?" I could tell by her voice that she was fighting back laughter.

Laughter was winning.

"Fine," I mumbled into the carpet. Before I had time to get up, I heard my bedroom door creek open and then Uncle Em's booming laughter made the carpet vibrate.

"What did you do, sleep on the floor?" I looked up and glared at him.

"Not funny," I mumbled. He shook his head, still laughing and walked over to me. Gripping my upper arms, he lifted me to my feet as if I were a toddler. "Thank you," I mumbled, adjusting my pajamas.

"Anyway, I came in to wake you up-,"

"Pfft, no kidding!"

"Shush, I came to wake you up so we can get you ready," she announced happily, grabbing my arm and pulling me downstairs.

"Morning Momma," I greeted as Aunt Alice pushed me into a chair.

"Good Morning, Sweetheart," she smiled, putting a bowl of cereal in front of me. Well, she was in a good mood!

"Rose," Aunt Alice called as she stood behind me, messing with me hair.

"Help me," I mouthed to Momma, who chuckled. Aunt Alice gave a frustrated sigh and walked away from me.

"Rose, get your blonde butt down here!" Momma walked up behind me.

"I'll distract her with a pair of shoes while you escape," she whispered in my ear, winking at me.

"You will do no such thing," Aunt Alice scolded, pushing her out of the way.

"I tried," Momma shrugged, sitting down across from me.

"Alice, what the hell do you want," Aunt Rose asked, obviously ticked.

"Don't look at me like that! We need to get Abbie ready for her _date,_" Aunt Alice grinned.

"I almost forgot," Aunt Rose smirked before she disappeared.

Oh god, help me.

"Can I eat and shower now," I asked before Aunt Alice ran off. I assumed that meant yes.

As soon as I finished eating, Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice returned. When I saw what they were carrying, I groaned a little louder than needed. Aunt Rose was carrying two _big _make-up kits and Aunt Alice had three different sized curling irons and a blow dryer _in one hand! _In the other hand she had a box of hair products.

"Are you trying to kill me," I asked, my voice a little higher than usual.

"Nope," Aunt Rose smiled.

"We want Corey to _die _when he sees you," Aunt Alice told me, putting the box down, "Well, not literally. Now go shower," she told me _pushing _me toward the stairs.

"Come on Abbie," I heard Aunt Alice call from the other side of the bathroom door.

"I don't wanna," I whined.

And, honestly, I was nervous as it was. Taking four hours to get ready would only make it worse. I mean, what if I made an idiot of myself? What if I said something stupid? What if…

I stopped myself. Asking a bunch of 'what if' wouldn't make me feel any better or anything.

As I wrapped my robe around me, throwing my wet hair in a ponytail, Aunt Alice burst through the door.

"Hello! Privacy!" I all but screamed. She rolled her eyes, grabbed my wrist, and pulled me down the stairs.

It took a lot of whining and arguing, but after four and a half hours, I was ready. Half of my hair was pulled back into a ponytail and the other half rested on my shoulders in tight curls. A few strands had fallen out of the hair tie and were curled, swaying in front of my face as I walked. I had a light pink lip-gloss on, plumping my lips a bit and giving them a bit of a shine, and subtle light brown eye shadow with mascara. I was sitting in my pink robe, letting Aunt Alice put the finishing touches on my hair, when I heard a knock on the door. Crap!

"That's him," Aunt Alice sang, taking my hand and pulling me out of the chair, "We'll keep him busy, you change," she instructed. I nodded and rushed up stairs.

If they embarrass me I swear to god…

Quickly I changed into my dress and slipped my shoes on. I could hear the vibration of voices from below me, but I couldn't make out what was being said. They better not be giving him a hard time either.

"Alright, stop torturing him," I told my family as I walked downstairs, smiling and blushing at the same time when I saw Corey stand up.

He wore a black button down shirt with a blood red tie, ironic much, and black jeans. I could tell by the light pink tint on his cheeks that my family, mainly Daddy and my uncles, had been pushing his buttons. I watched him stare at me, swallowing hard.

Aw, he was nervous.

"We were being nice," Uncle Em pouted.

"Mhmm," I rolled my eyes, reaching for Corey's sleeve and pulling him toward the door.

"Don't stay out too late," Grandma Esme called, pretending to be my mother, as I put my coat on and followed Corey out to an old pick-up truck. He opened the door for me and closed it for me once I was in before walking and climbing into the drivers' side.

"You look gorgeous tonight, but the way," he complimented.

"Thank you," I mumbled, fidgeting with the hem of my dress and blushing, "You clean up well yourself."

"Thanks." There were a few moments of silence before I looked at him.

"Where are we going," I asked, honestly curious.

"It's a surprise," he smirked, pulling into the empty parking lot of 'Ciao Bella.'

What?

He must have seen the confusion on my face because he parked the car and leaned over to me.

"You'll see," he whispered in my ear before climbing out of the car and over to my side. He opened the door and took my hand, making sure I didn't fall as I got out of the truck. We walked up a staircase to the door and I looked around in awe. There where twinkle lights wrapped around the railing leading up to the entrance. Rose petals were scattered on the red carpet attached to the stairs.

"Good evening," the host greeted with a smile as we entered, grabbing two menus, "We've been expecting you, right this way," he said with a twinkle in his bright green eyes. Still confused, I linked my arm with Corey's and followed the host into the main dining room. It was completely empty! Oh boy, does he have some explaining to do. We were lead to a table in the middle of the room. There were two candles in the center along with a vase full of roses. After we told the host what we wanted to drink, I turned to Corey and raised an eyebrow at him.

"What," he asked, grinning.

"Would you like to explain to me why we're sitting in an empty restaurant?" He chuckled.

"The owner has been a good friend of my dad's since I was little. Well, the other day I asked him if he would save a table for us. Either he misunderstood or he thought this would be better," he said, looking around as our drinks were placed in front of us.

"Ciao," the waiter greeted before beginning to speak Italian to us. I didn't think we would be able to order anything, since _I _had no idea what he was saying, but Corey began to speak fluent Italian to him, as if he were raised in Rome. I listened to the Italian words roll off his tongue before I gave him an odd look and the waiter walked back toward the kitchen.

"Sergio, the cook and owner of this place, taught me to speak Italian when I was very young," he explained, "I ordered you the spaghetti and meatballs by the way, I hope you don't mind." I shook my head.

"Tell me about you," I said out of the blue. He smiled and looked at me.

"I live with my dad. We've moved around a few times but we always end up back here. Sergio and him have been friends since they were in high school, he's like my second dad," he stopped and looked away. I couldn't tell why but I didn't want to make him feel bad.

"Well you already met the psycho people I call my family," I smiled, changing the subject. He shuddered.

"Your family scares me," he admitted. I groaned.

"What did they do," I asked, a little afraid of what the answer might be. He shrugged.

"Nothing, really," he said, "just asked questions."

"Did they ask the whole 'what are your intentions with our sister' crap?" He nodded and I groaned again.

"They seem nice though, I mean other than that. That Emmett guy seemed cool," he told me. I grinned.

"I'm glad you like them, they'll never leave us alone," I told him. He opened his mouth to say something but someone interrupted him.

"Corey," a man called with a thick Italian accent. Turning around, I saw a man I assumed was the cook walking towards us with two plates in his hands. Corey grinned and stood up. The man put the plates in front of us before giving Corey a hug and speaking Italian to him. I watched them as they spoke, feeling a little left out, until the man turned to me.

"Abbie, this is Sergio," Corey introduced with a smile. I stood up and held my hand out to him, I wasn't sure if he understood much English, so I said the only Italian word I knew.

"Ciao," I smiled and he grinned.

"Ciao, Abbie," he greeted before kissing my hand and turning to Corey, "Molto Bella," he complimented. I blushed. I knew what _that _meant. Corey nodded and my face turned redder as I sat back down.

Soon, Sergio went back to the kitchen and Corey sat down across from me again. We spent the next half an hour play twenty questions, learning a lot about each other, before Corey paid for the meal and led me back to his truck. As he drove back to my house, I stared out the window most of the time. At least, I did until Corey reached over for my hand, interlocking his fingers with mine. I looked over to see him grinning at me and I smiled back.

"I had fun tonight," I admitted as he walked me to my door.

"I did too," he smiled, still holding my hand. When we reached the door, I put my hand on the knob to open it, but was stopped when Corey turned me around to face him. I raised an eyebrow before I blushed as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I knew what was coming next. As his face got closer, I was completely aware of the fact that my family was _probably _watching us.

When his lips touched mine, my only thought was_**, **__don't pass out Abbie, whatever you do, don't pass out!_

My body didn't listen to my head and blackness took over.

* * *

_Author's Note: Don't worry! Abbie's fine, she's just like her mother though. :)_

_**Funny Story:**_

_So the other day my mom and I were walking through the mall and she was telling me all about her boyfriend. Well, being the completely random person I am, I told her that I wanted to dye my hair blonde, as a joke. Well my mother, being who she is, goes "I can never dye my hair blonde." And I asked her why and she says "Craig, hates blondes," So I looked at her, having Twilight on my mind as always and ask, "Does he prefer brunettes." She looked at me and raised her eyebrow before she nodded. I couldn't control myself. I started laughing so hard and she asks, "What's so funny about that?" I shook my head and say, "Nevermind, Ma, it's a Twilighter thing. You wouldn't understand," so she let it go. _

_**Preview:**_

"_Abbie, I have to tell you something," Corey said, looking at the ground._

_It took all I had not to start crying then and there._

_---Jyssica_


	11. A Big Secret

_Author's Note: Random Facts of the day: Abigail means Joy Of The Father and Lynn means From The Lake (not sure what that means o.O) Alexander means Defender Of The People and Drake means Dragon. Just some random info that means absolutely nothing at all…Okay, so this is like two chapters in one. But I wrote the preview and then I realized I wanted some of Bella's POV and I know some of you wanted to know what happened before Abbie walked down the stairs in the last chapter, well, this is what you got! I hope you like it. _

_I would like to thank my brand new editor, Dreamykins! She's amazing and is doing a very good job. Keep up the good work hun! _

_She also helped me with this chapter._

_Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it?_

* * *

**Bella POV**

"I'm going to wake Abbie up." Alice announced, grinning as she stood up from Jasper's lap and skipped up the stairs to Abbie's room.

My poor, poor daughter. Having to endure Alice's makeovers would be torture for her. I knew how she would feel all too well. I was so very happy that I could now fight Alice off when she wanted to play 'Bella Barbie.' I listened as Abbie collided with the floor, and then Emmett's booming laughter echoed through the house. Rolling my eyes, I stood up and walked toward the kitchen to make Abbie's breakfast. I guessed that Alice would let Alex sleep in, since he just planned on playing video games with his godfather all day.

"What are you making for breakfast?" Edward asked as he walked up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. Not that it mattered to him or anything.

"Cereal, she won't have time for anything else." I told him, taking the Fruity Pebbles out of the cabinet and pouring some into a bowl as I heard Jasper walk up behind us.

"Ready to go, Edward?" he asked.

"Jasper and I are going hunting before Corey gets here." Edward told me, kissing my temple before he and Jasper disappeared.

"Morning Momma!" I heard Abbie greet as Alice led her downstairs. Turning around, I smiled at her.

"Good Morning, Sweetheart." I said as I walked over to her and placed her breakfast in front of her. I heard Alice call for Rose to come downstairs. Abbie knew what that meant and looked at me with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Help me..." she mouthed. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Rose, get your blond butt down here!" Alice called once she had walked away from Abbie. I took this as my opportunity to save my daughter. I walked up behind her and leaned down, knowing perfectly well that Alice could hear me, but I didn't care.

"I'll distract her with a pair of shoes while you escape." I winked. Alice didn't like that.

"You will do no such thing!" Alice forcefully pushed me out of the way and shot me a dark look.

"I tried." I told Abbie, shrugging and sitting down across from her, waiting to watch her torture begin.

I heard Rose, obviously mad, stomp from her room and down the stairs, glaring at Alice when she reached the bottom and putting her hands on her hips. I tried so hard not to laugh, I really did, but I couldn't help myself.

"Alice, what the hell do you want?" she spat.

"Don't look at me like that!" Alice retorted, "We need to get Abbie ready for her date!" I knew she would have way too much fun with this. Rose too.

"I almost forgot," Rose grinned. Soon the girls were gone, leaving Abbie and I alone as she ate. Soon she had finished and her aunts returned with their arms full. Abbie looked scared, which she should be. I couldn't help but laugh when Abbie's voice went a whole octave higher than usual.

"We want Corey to die when he sees you." Alice answered, "Well, not literally. Now go shower."

"You know," I began once I heard the shower running and Alice was busy setting up her 'work station,' "you're awful pushy for someone so tiny." She took the can of hairspray she had in her hands and chucked it at me. I ducked and Esme, who had been standing behind me, caught it. "What? I was only saying." She rolled her eyes and continued to set up.

"Girls." Esme warned, handing the can of hairspray back to Alice.

"Sorry, Esme." Alice and I apologized together, smiling at each other.

"What is Abbie doing, washing a horse?" Alice asked, obviously frustrated that Abbie was taking so long in the shower.

"She's probably delaying the torture." I mumbled to myself, though Alice could hear me. She shot me another look before dashing upstairs.

"We're back!" I heard Jasper announce as he and Edward walked through the door.

"Hello love." Edward smiled, walking up to me and taking my hand, pulling me out of the chair, "How was-"

"Hello! Privacy!" Abbie screamed, cutting him off.

"Poor kid." Edward chuckled, leading me to the living room.

We lay on the couch watching T.V and listening to Abbie get tortured by her aunts. Soon, the entire family, minus Abbie, Alex, and Alice, were in the living room, relaxing and waiting for our 'special guest' to arrive.

"Momma?" Alex called as he raced down the stairs with a grin on his face.

That could only mean one thing…

"Yes?"

"Can I go to Mich's for a while?" How could I say no? I nodded and he thanked me before leaving the house.

A car door slammed about ten minutes after Alex had pulled out of the driveway and we all exchanged glances as we heard a knock on the door.

"He's here!" Alice sang from the dining room, "We'll keep him busy, you change." she instructed while Carlisle stood up to answer the door.

"Good Evening, Doctor Cullen." we heard Corey greet from the front door.

"It's nice to meet you, Corey, and, please, call me Carlisle. Come on in, Abbie will be down in a moment."

"He's absolutely petrified." Jasper chuckled, too low for Corey to hear as he entered the room behind Carlisle. We all fought laughs when we noticed the ironic color of his tie as Esme stood up, smiling sweetly, and made her way over to him.

"Hello, Corey." she smiled, shaking his hand.

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen." he smiled nervously.

"Esme, dear." she told him before walking over to Carlisle's side. Alice grinned and bounced over to Corey, who looked even more scared than before. If that was even possible.

"We've never actually met, I'm Alice." she shook his hand then gestured to each one of us as she said our name. Then Em stood up and walked over to him.

Oh god.

Em took Corey's shoulder and pushed him gently into the chair behind him.

"Emmett..." Rose warned with a stern look.

"Come one, Babe, relax. I just want to ask Corey here a few questions." he smiled as Jasper stood up and joined him. Shortly after, Edward left my side and walked up next to his brothers.

"You look like a bunch of vultures." I commented the look on their faces, rolling my eyes.

"Aw, don't ruin our fun, Bella." Jasper frowned.

"So, Corey," Edward began. I could tell he was trying not to act fatherly. "Where do you plan on taking our little sister?"

"Um…" Corey stammered. "Ciao Bella. My dad's friend owns the place and is their cook." he answered quietly.

"And—"

"Alright, stop torturing him." Abbie interrupted her Uncle as she came down the stairs. Corey stood up quickly and scanned her over, seeming more nervous than he had before.

"We were being nice." Emmett pouted, but Abbie just rolled her eyes and reached for Corey's arm.

"Mhmm." She obviously didn't believe him.

That's my girl!

"Don't stay out to late." Esme called as Abbie put her coat on before I opened my big mouth. We waited until Corey's truck had pulled out of the driveway until we walked back into the living room.

"I think that went well." Emmett grinned. Rose rolled her eyes and whacked him upside the head before gracefully making her way up the stairs.

"Babe! Wait! What was that for?" he called, going after her. We chuckled at them before Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his chest.

"Race ya." he whispered in my ear before he was gone.

"Cheater!" I called, racing after him to our favorite outdoor spot, waiting there until we heard that Corey and Abbie had arrived back home. We raced back quickly to find the entire family with their eyes glued to the windows.

"Are you watching them?" I asked, almost appalled.

"Shush." Alice hushed me, "They're going to kiss!" she grinned. I couldn't help myself and rushed to her side, watching as the two kids kissed. Then Abbie did something I had always done. She fainted. Thankfully, Corey had caught her. Alice rushed to the door and opened. Corey had Abbie in his arms and was trying to wake her up. "Bring her in here." she instructed, hiding a smile. He nodded, looking a bit frightened again, but picked Abbie up bridal style and brought her into the living room.

"What did you do?" Edward asked, sounding angrier than he actually was. Corey's eyes got really wide as he tried to speak.

"Be nice." I told him, pushing him aside, "Don't worry about him," I told Corey, who seemed to relax, "or her for that matter. She'll wake up here shortly, I'm sure." I smiled before walking up to Edward, "If she's anything like me." I whispered to him, too low for Corey to hear. Edward chuckled and kissed my forehead. We heard Abbie groan from the couch before we all watched her rub her head.

"What the heck," she mumbled, opening her eyes and sitting up slowly.

"You passed out." Corey told her. I think he was trying to pretend like the rest of us weren't there. Abbie shot me a quick look and smiled.

"Sorry." she blushed. I had to stifle a laugh; she was so much like me sometimes.

"I'll forgive you this time." he chuckled before looking at the clock. "I have to go." he frowned, "I'll see you Monday morning." He kissed her forehead, making her blush deeper, and then, without looking at any of us, he was gone. Probably a little embarrassed.

"Aw..." Alice cooed loudly and high pitched as she rushed to Abbie's side, "Tell us everything!" She demanded, mostly for our sake rather than hers. Abbie then proceeded to tell us exactly what happened that night before she and Alex, who had walked in before her story started, went to bed for the night.

_~~Lyrics that inspired this part of the chapter~~__  
__~It's Not Supposed To Go Like That By Rascal Flatts~__  
__Tommy found his daddy's gun__  
__And Joey had never seen one__  
__Real cowboy all dressed up__  
__As he held it in his hand__  
__Said, "You be good and I'll be bad"__  
__Then he pulled the trigger back__  
__Stopped little Tommy in his tracks__  
__And said, "Get up, man"__  
__People came from miles to say goodbye__  
__To the Wilson's youngest son__  
__His innocent life had just begun_

**Abbie POV**

"Are you ready for school?" Momma asked as I walked down the stairs Monday morning. I nodded and grabbed my bag before following my brother out to Daddy's car, Momma trailing behind us. When I walked into school everyone was looking at me. Word gets around really fast around here. I had a feeling it was going to be a very long day, especially if I had to spend all day ignoring everyone's curious gazes. As I turned around the corner to the hallway where my locker was, my eyes locked on my boyfriend. Yup, it was official as of yesterday when he asked me. He was leaning against my locker, waiting for me patiently. When he saw me, he grinned and his eyes lit up.

"Good morning," he grinned, giving me a quick kiss.

"Mornin.'" I smiled, opening my locker and switching out my belongings. I looked around to see everyone watching what we would do next. "Everyone's staring." I pointed out in a whisper. He chuckled.

"Well then, let's give them something to talk about!" he smirked before taking my arm and spinning me around so that I was pushed up against my locker and he was in front of me, his hand against the locker next to my head. I blushed and looked down, but he didn't like that. He put his finger under my chin and forced me to look at him before he leaned down to kiss me. I dropped my books and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. The bell rang, warning us we had five more minutes left until class started, and we pulled away. He bent down to pick up my books before I could even think about it and handed them to me. I thanked him as he walked me toward Trig.

"I'll see you after English." I told him, kissing him quickly and rushing into the classroom.

Other than the looks I was getting, it wasn't until English when someone, Mich, actually talked to me about my relationship with Corey. Everyone else just assumed things.

"Okay, spill!" Mich grinned as soon as I sat down. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"I'll tell you at lunch, I'm sure Mel will want to know the whole thing too." She nodded, showing she understood, before chuckling at something happening behind me.

"Amber's giving you the dirtiest look ever!" she whispered. I smirked and turned around.

"Amber, you shouldn't do that for too long. Your face will freeze that way." I said before standing up and walking over to her desk, "Although, you know what, keep doing it. If your face does freeze, it'll be much easier to look at you without wanting to throw up." I heard laughter before I walked back to my seat, gave Mich a high five, and sat down.

"How was class, sweetheart?" Corey asked when he reached Mrs. Lane's door after class. He took my books with one hand and took my other hand in his.

"Boring." I shrugged, "Except, oh, I called Amber out today!" I grinned. He gave me a look that asked for more so I told him the whole story.

"Good! She deserved it." He grinned.

He let me go so I could sit down while he got our lunch. He knew that I wanted to tell the girls the entire story while he wasn't around. I walked slowly to the table where I saw Mel and Mich waiting for me. They were grinning.

"Abbie, tell us everything!" Mel said, taking my arm and pulling me into the chair between her and Mich. I sighed and went on to tell them every little detail of our date, excluding the part where I fainted. They seemed to be very into the story.

"Oh my goodness! Abbie that was so cute!" Mel gushed with a grin.

"He must really like you then, Abbie." Mich winked before Alex walked up behind her and covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" He whispered.

"Chris." Mich guessed as a joke. Chris was a freshman who kept pleading for Mich's attention but Mich wouldn't give him the time of day. Alex uncovered her eyes and pouted.

"Not funny." He mumbled sitting down next to her. She frowned.

"I'm sorry." she apologized before kissing him, "Do you forgive me?"

"Maybe." he smirked. I rolled my eyes and looked around to see Corey approaching me with our lunches.

The rest of the day flew by and, before I knew it, I was relaxing on the couch watching a movie with my aunts, Momma, and Grandma Esme while my uncles and Daddy were hunting, Alex was with Mich, and Grandpa Carlisle was still at work. Without warning, there was a knock at the door. I stood up and slowly walked to the door.

"Abbie, I have to tell you something." Corey said, looking at the ground.

It took all I had not to start crying then and there.

"Uh, okay." I whispered, "Come with me." I took his hand and led him through the house, out the back door and to a small clearing in the woods. "Okay, talk." He sighed and sat down. I followed suit.

"We need to talk." he said after a few minutes of silence.

"Please, please, don't tell me that you're breaking up with me after a freaking day and a half." I pleaded. He took my face in his hands and kissed me gently.

"You worry too much. I'm not breaking up with you." he assured me. I smiled lightly, and then remembered that there was a reason we were here.

"So, what did you have to tell me?" He sighed again and let go of my face, looking away from me.

"I always believed that if a relationship were to work, that both people had to be completely honest." he began.

I could never be completely honest with him.

"And I wanted to tell you something. Something that has haunted me through the years, but I thought it was something you needed to know."

"Alright, I'm listening." I told him seriously. Honestly, he was beginning to frighten me, but I wasn't going to say anything. The curiosity was eating me alive.

"When I was little, my favorite make believe game to play was cowboys. My little brother, Jesse, and I used to play it all the time." I was totally unaware of the fact that he even had a little brother, "We even had cowboy hats and boots, the whole outfit." He chuckled, looking like he was laughing at a memory. "Anyway, we thought it would be so cool if we had a gun to play with. So we went into my parents' room while they were outside one day. He was five and I was six." I had a really bad feeling where this was going, but I stayed quiet and continued to listen. "Well, I found my father's real gun under the bed that he used for protection. I pointed it at Jesse and told him that he was the bad guy and I was the good guy and that I had to kill him..." he stopped there and seemed to be crying. I took his hand in mine, showing him with a simple action that I was there for him and that I wasn't going anywhere. This seemed to help a bit and he continued. "So I pulled the trigger. The next thing I remember was the blood and my parents rushing in. Jesse died before the paramedics got there..." he stopped again, and, by this point, I was in tears. "Jesse was always closest to my Mama's heart. Not that she didn't love me, but he was the baby, you know?" I nodded. "She grieved for a long time. After about two years, the grief finally got to her and she committed suicide while I was at school. I came home to find her hanging from the ceiling fan." It was silent after his story. Really, what was I going to say, I'm sorry? That was an understatement. If he wasn't crying before, he defiantly was now. I took his hands and pulled him close to me. Hugging him as he sobbed into my shoulder. I tried everything I could to calm him, but me crying at the same time wasn't helping much at all.

"I'm so sorry you had to live through that. It must have been awful." I whispered, it seemed like the only thing to say. He pulled away from me and looked at me with a bewildered and angry look.

"Don't you hate me?" he asked. I arched an eyebrow slowly.

"Why would I hate you?"

"Abbie, because of me my little brother and Mama are dead!" I put my hands on his shoulders and forced him to look me in the eye, proving how serious I was.

"Corey, none of that was your fault. You were six years old; you had no idea what you were doing. And as for your mother, you couldn't control what she did. Besides, she was able to go to heaven and be with Jesse." I told him sincerely. He looked away from me.

"My father blames me," he mumbled, probably not thinking I could hear, he was wrong. I made him look at me once more.

"Still?" He nodded. "What does he do?"

"He's never hit me or anything," I let out a sigh of relief, "but he's always yelling at me that because of me his wife is dead and that he wishes I were dead and not Jesse. That's what Sergio is for. When it gets to be too much I stay with him. Did I tell you he was also my godfather?" I shook my head. "He is. I don't know what I would do without him."

"You know that I'm here for you too, right? Whatever happened in the past stays in the past; you can't change it. I'm not going anywhere." He pulled me into a tight hug.

"Thank you." He whispered.

We sat there and talked for a while until he had to leave. Before I went to bed that night, I laid in bed and thought. I mean, that was a huge secret to tell me after only a day and a half. True, it wasn't as big as the one I was keeping, but still. Of course, Momma would never let me tell him. Would she? We've never actually talked about what would happen when Alex or I got married. Would we tell our 'significant others'? If I were to tell Corey, what would he say? Would he run? Or does he care for me enough not to? These were the thoughts stuck with me as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Author's Note: I honestly cried writing the end of it. By the way, his secret does have a purpose. You'll just have to wait and see!_

**Preview:**

_I took Amber's shoulder and whipped her around to look at me. Pointing my finger in her face I started to yell at her.__"Listen here you bitch…"_

_---Jyssica_


	12. The Almost Fight

_Author's note: This was_ so much fun_ to write! I love flipping out on people. All right, so y'all better thank my editor, Dreamy, for this chapter. She was the one who, because of a deal we made, had me write this chapter as a Christmas gift to y'all. Or, if you don't celebrate Christmas, a Holiday gift. So, therefore, here it is. Thanks to Miss Dreamy!_

_Disclaimer: I've said it so many times before you should have it memorized!_

* * *

"You know what," Alex began as he laid on the couch, throwing a small ball up in the air and catching it as it fell, continuing the process over and over again.

"No, I don't know what. You haven't told me yet." I retorted from my spot on the ground in front of the T.V. I wasn't exactly paying attention to more. I was engulfed in CSI, trying to figure out who killed the girl. Most of the time, I figured it out before Grissom did. Other times, they found something that tore my whole theory to threads. Alex ignored my sarcastic tone and continued talking.

"We haven't had any weird experiences with our stalkers lately." he pointed out. I turned my head around to raise my eyebrow at him.

"You know that was incredibly random, right?"

"Yeah, I know." I rolled my eyes and turned back to the T.V. until I heard Momma's frantic voice yelling at us that we had to leave for school.

"How are you this morning, Sweetheart?" Corey asked, giving me a quick kiss before the bell rang.

"Alright, you?" He shrugged then leaned into my ear.

"People are asking me how much you paid me to act like your boyfriend."

I lost it.

_"What?!"_ I screeched so loud, I was sure that people in Australia heard me. Corey covered his ears for a second and then nodded.

"I think Amber started it." I was so mad, I almost growled.

"I swear to god. You just _wait_ until I see her at lunch." Corey chuckled, seeming to be undisturbed by my outburst.

"You have a bit of a temper, don't you?" He rested his forehead against mine.

"Boy, you ain't seen nothing yet." I joked, though still mad, kissing him as the bell rang.

My bad mood stuck with me through my first two classes and was evident by the look on my face, and the fact I was stomping, as I entered English. Mich was obviously afraid at my ticked off mood, because as I dropped my books on the desk with a loud thud, she inched her chair away from me a bit and eyed me carefully. Probably not wanting to tick me off any further. Thankfully, Mrs. Lane never started class on time. So we always had about five minutes to talk or so.

"Someone's mad. Was it Corey?" she guessed. I shook my head, taking my pen and stabbing it into my notebook several hundred times. Carefully, she reached for my pen, looking for the perfect opportunity, and snatched it out of my hand, setting it on the desk in front of me.

_"Amber,"_ I spit her name out with as much disgust as I could muster, "Has been telling people that I paid Corey to act like my boyfriend." Mich gasped.

"She didn't!" I nodded my head, clenching my teeth tight together. "Are you going to give her a piece of your mind?" I chuckled darkly, it almost sounded evil.

"Oh, you _bet_ I am. She won't know _what_ hit her!" Mich chuckled and patted my shoulder as Mrs. Lane began to teach.

"I can't wait to watch." she whispered in my ear before turning her attention to the board.

The lunch bell couldn't have rang soon enough. By the end of English, I was bouncing in my seat, ready to go call Amber out. The minute the bell rang, I was out of my seat and half way down the hallway, Mich attempting to keep up behind me. Corey met me at the cafeteria doors, Mich, breathing heavily, on my other side and Alex with his arm around her waist. I told Corey that I was going to "talk" to Amber alone, though I would make sure the whole school heard. He nodded and let me walk in alone, walking behind me with Mich and Alex, who were joined with Mel and Drew, as I stomped my way over to Amber's table. She was sitting on top of the table, in some revealing outfit, with a bunch of people around her. She laughed and flipped her blonde hair back. I glared at her. Her friends obviously saw me walking up to her and said something because she stood up and began to walk away. But I wasn't going to have that! I took Amber's shoulder and whipped her around to look at me. Pointing my finger in her face I started to yell at her.

"Listen here you bitch!" I all but yelled as the cafeteria grew quieter, everyone intrigued with my outburst. I don't think anyone ever stood up to Amber like I was about to, not that I've heard of anyway. "I don't know _what_ you're problem is, but you better cut the crap. You know as well as I do that I did not 'pay' Corey to act like my boyfriend. As a matter of fact, I turned him down the first two times he asked me out. So, just because he has no interest in you what so ever does not mean that you can go around spreading rumors about me! It's not my fault that he has better taste than that. Seriously, it's not funny, and no one gives a crap." By the time my little speech was finished, the cafeteria was dead silent and my face was beat red. A little having to do with the fact that the entire cafeteria was watching me but most of it had to do with my anger. The rest of my family had now joined Corey and the others behind me, ready to give me support if I needed it, though Uncle Em was moving closer and closer to me and I didn't know why until what happened next.

"Aw, Sweetie, keep telling yourself that. But sooner or later, Corey here is going to realize what a pathetic, boring, plain, girl you are and drop you like yesterday's news," she grinned, "and then, of course, he's going to realize how wonderful I am and wish that he had asked me out when he had the chance." I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, you really think that, do ya?"

"Yes, I really do."

I lost it, again. I pounced for her, but Uncle Em wrapped his arms around my waist and held me back. I tried to free myself, screaming for him to let me at her, but he wouldn't budge. He kept telling me that I was going to get in trouble. Ha! As if I cared, as long as I got a chance to beat her ugly face in. Eventually, Uncle Em and the rest of my family were able to get me out of the cafeteria, where I could calm down.

"Why didn't you let me kick her ass?!" I exclaimed when Uncle Em finally let me go, Daddy and Uncle Jasper standing between the doors and I.

"Because, you would have gotten suspended, Abbie." Momma exclaimed, a hint of motherly disapproval in her voice, though the others outside of the family would catch it.

"I don't care! Did you hear what she said about me?" She nodded and put a hand on my shoulder, I suddenly felt a calm feeling rush over me. I assumed that Uncle Jasper hadn't done that before because he knew that if I didn't let my anger out earlier, I would've exploded.

"Yes, Abbie we did." Aunt Alice began.

"But getting suspended is _not_ the answer. That's what she wants." Aunt Rose exclaimed. I sighed, finally calming down, though most of it was because of Uncle Jasper. I hung my head as Corey came over to hug me. I honestly felt like crying now. He wrapped his strong arms around me and we just stood there, the rest of the group disappearing couple by couple. What if Corey did decide that I was plain and boring? Or what if he found out that I was keeping a huge secret from him, I'm not sure how he would find that out, but what if he did? That would be my worst nightmare, because, first of all, it was a secret that could kill all of us, and, second of all, Corey would leave me.

I didn't dare go back to lunch after that, or class for that matter. Thankfully, Daddy offered to say I was sick and drove me home. Without Uncle Jasper around, my anger seemed to return. Not as bad, but it was still there.

"Abbie." He began. I sighed heavily, knowing what was coming next.

"I know, I know. Fighting isn't the answer and I should use my words." I rolled my eyes, keeping my gaze out the window. Daddy ignored my comment.

"Did you know that, if you hadn't tried to attack Amber, Corey was going to step in and start defending you?" I looked over at him to find him grinning at me.

"Really?" He nodded, seeming pleased.

"Yup, he knew exactly what he was going to say too…" he trailed off, chuckling to himself. That only meant one thing.

"You know something I don't know, don't you?" He nodded as he pulled into the driveway.

"Yup!"

* * *

_Author's Note: I hope y'all liked it. I know what Edward knows that Abbie doesn't (Sticks tongue out at Readers cause they don't) It's really good too!!_

_**Preview:**_

_**I gasped.**_

_**"You didn't!" **__**Alex nodded, blushing deeply.**_

_**"I did."**_

_~Jyssica _


	13. Love

_**Author's Note: Sorry this is short and kind of filler. But the end of it is relevant to the plot, so that's a bonus. I believe that there are going to be one, maybe two more chapters like this one before the real excitement begins. (Grins). You won't even be able to guess what's going to happen, although, all of you are smart, so maybe you can. Anyway, I'll update soon. Enjoy.**_

_**Thank you, Dream, for the editing!**_

_**Disclaimer: If you don't know it by now, I'll have to high five your face.**_

"Phone." I called not moving from my spot on the couch. It was only a few feet from me and I knew I _should_ have gotten up to answer it, but I was too busy watching Jim Brass interrogate the suspect of a murder to bother with it. Alex came downstairs, with just his jeans on and his hair was dripping wet.

"Hello?" he answered, seeming irritated, "No, you have the wrong number…sure, bye." He hung up the phone and turned around to look at me. "Why didn't you answer the phone?" I didn't remove my gaze from the T.V.

"Couldn't reach."

"And you couldn't be bothered to stand up?"

"Nope." I could almost _hear_ him roll his eyes as he stomped back up the stairs. "Wait! Where are you getting ready to go?" No answer. "'K. Never mind."

I figured that he was going out with Mich again. I honestly believed they were in love. Heck, I've seen the way they look at each other, how they act around each other. Everything. It was plainly obvious. The front door opened and slammed shut, making it known that someone was home. Hearing a frustrated sigh, I knew who it was immediately. Still not removing my gaze, I waved to them as they entered the living room.

"Welcome home, Uncle Jasper, Uncle Em…" I trailed off, trying to figure out why Uncle Em was walking toward the T.V. When he turned it off, I all but flipped out. "What the heck! I was watching that!" I screamed. He didn't look at me but continued messing with the Wii as he spoke.

"The mistress did it." He said. I raised an eyebrow at the back of his head.

"How do you know?"

"The mistress always does it. Besides, I've seen that one before."

"Okay. Then what are you doing?" He turned to me and smirked, handing one of the controllers to Uncle Jasper.

"I'm going to kick Jazzy's butt in an intense game of Wii boxing." I rolled my eyes.

"I should've known." I stood up and headed toward the kitchen, where Grandma Esme was busy putting groceries away. Smiling to myself, I walked up and started to help her. We worked in silence. At least, we did until…

"GAH, NO!" Uncle Em roared, followed by the sound of breaking glass. I cringed at the sound then sighed and shook my head. Looking at Grandma Esme, I could tell she was mad about it by the look on her face. As she stomped toward the living room, I followed, waving at Daddy and Momma as they entered through the front door, who followed us as well, probably wanting to see what was up.

"Emmett Cullen, that _better_ not have been our brand new…" she trailed of in anger, seeing Uncle Em on the ground picking up tiny pieces of glass. I walked behind Momma, careful not to step on any of the pieces. Uncle Em looked up, looking extremely guilty, while Uncle Jasper was trying not to laugh. "You know that you will be paying for a new one, again." Uncle Em nodded.

"Yes Mom," He sighed. Once every piece of glass was cleaned up, Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice walked through the doors with tons of shopping bags in their hands and grins on their faces.

"Okay, I'm going out to dinner with Mich now." Alex announced as he came down the stairs. He wore a plain white button down shirt and a simple pair of jeans.

"Is tonight a special occasion or something?" I asked. He nodded.

"Sort of. It's our three month," he blushed.

"Aw, cute. Have fun!" I grinned waving at him as he shook his head and walked away. My Aunts and Uncles were upstairs, Grandma Esme was in the kitchen, so it was only Momma, Daddy, and I in the living room. They exchanged a look before Momma turned to look at me.

"Abbie, how do you feel about Corey?"

That one threw me for a loop.

"Um, I really like him." He is my boyfriend... I thought to myself. "Why?" She shrugged but didn't answer. I was so confused as I walked upstairs to my room, closing the door behind me and flopping on my bed. Of course I liked Corey. He was the best thing that ever happened to me. I felt completely safe with him, even with the knowledge that we had people watching us before. I mean, they could still be watching us, just without our knowledge, though it was not very likely at all. And, according to Daddy, he isn't afraid to stick up for me. I would do absolutely anything for him. Oh my god…

I'm in love with him.

Well now I _had_ to tell him about our family. Okay, well, only if he felt the same way. I mean, how could I keep a huge secret like this from him for so long and expect him to trust me. Well, maybe he would understand. This was _sort of_ a huge deal. And there's a good reason for keeping it. So, if he really did care he would forgive me.

Right?

Wait, was Alex going to tell Mich? He should. Maybe Momma would let me. Not _now_, but eventually. I wasn't sure how long I had been there, but I heard the front door close and then Aunt Alice squealed, telling Alex to tell them everything. I walked downstairs to see what was going on.

"…and then I told her I loved her too." Alex was saying. I gasped.

"You didn't!" Alex nodded, blushing deeply.

"I did." I squealed and hugged him.

"That's great! I'm so proud of you!" He groaned and pushed me away.

"You're such a girl." He said. I raised an eyebrow and looked down at myself.

"Gee, I wonder why." I rolled my eyes.

"Alright, kids, time for bed, we've got school tomorrow." Momma said, taking both of our arms and leading us up to our rooms. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was asleep, dreaming about my little epiphany from earlier.

* * *

_Author's note: I wasn't sure how to end it, sorry. That's the best you're gonna get. (Sticks tongue out)._

_Preview:_

**_Tears filled my vision as realization hit him. He turned around to look at me, a look of horror on his face._**

_**"Y-you what?" I whispered. He sighed, resting his hands on my shoulders and forcing me to look at him.**_

_**"I didn't want you to find out this way, but…" he trailed off.**_

_---Jyssica_


	14. Be Careful What You Wish For

_Authors Note: Sorry it took so long and that it's short. It took so long because I typed it up once and I was almost done and then the power went out before I could save any of it and I lost it all, then I typed it up again and my computer glitched before I could safe any of it again when I was almost done and I lost it…again. So this time I saved after every freaking sentence so I didn't lose it. Honestly. Anyway it's short because I knew what I wanted to happen but I didn't know how to do it, but the next chapter will be much better and more suspenseful, promise. _

_Okay so my dad walked into the family room today and he was laughing at something that happened on the news._

_Me: What's so funny?_

_Dad: On the news this guy donated his wife to his kidney (Pause) Oh wait._

_Me:( Laughs until I cry) Haha! You screwed it up!_

_Disclaimer: Pssst I have a secret to tell you. Come closer…closer…even closer…good. Ready? Here it is. I am not Stephanie Meyer…(Gasp!) I know shocking, right?_

* * *

Walking toward English the next day, I noticed people were looking at me funny. It wasn't until Mich and I started talking that I learned why.

As I approached my desk, she looked at me with caution, as if I would pull out a gun and shoot her any second or something.

"What," I asked, not bothering to beat around the bush. Hey, if something was up, I wanted to know. She looked around before leaning closer to me.

"Amber has started a rumor that you're pregnant and that's the reason why Corey's staying with you," she whispered.

"What?! But I-but we," I stuttered, my voice higher than usual before it returned to normal and I glared at the front of the room. "Oh, that girl is _so _asking for it!" I spat through clenched teeth. Gosh! And I was having such a good day to. Well, she is messing with the _wrong _girl. She has no idea what kind of war she started, and she's _not _gonna win.

"Abbie, what's wrong?" Corey asked as I stomped up to him before lunch. I put my hands on my hips.

"Yeah, so, apparently I'm pregnant now." He seemed to know what I meant because he got an angry look on his face.

"I'm so done with that girl," He said, taking me hand and leading me into the cafeteria and over to Amber's table. Noticing him, she grinned and stood up, ready to pounce.

"Oh, Corey, I just _knew _you'd come to your senses," she exclaimed, running to hug him. He, however, moved out of the way and she ran in a chair instead. If I weren't so angry, I would've laughed. Corey took a deep breath before be began to speak.

"Now you listen and you listen good. You have been putting my _girlfriend _through this immature, high school, crap for too long and I'm sick of it. Really, pregnant? That's the best you can come up with? I've had it with you spreading rumors about her and it ends today because there is _no way _in hell I'm letting her go anytime soon."

"Oh yeah? And why's that?" She asked smugly.

"Because I love her, that's why!"

There were several loud gasps from the students watching as the cafeteria became so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Everyone watched us to see what would happen next. Did he really just say that, or am I imagining things? Suddenly, the world disappeared. There was no one. No Amber, or Mich, or Alex, nobody. Just him and I, which was fine with me. Tears filled my vision as realization hit him. He turned around to look at me, a look of horror on his face.

"Y-you what?" I whispered. He sighed, resting his hands on my shoulders and forcing me to look at him.

"I didn't want you to find out this way, but…" he trailed off, standing on top of the nearest table, "Abigail Lynn Swan," I nodded, fearing that if I spoke, my words would come out as mush, He took a deep breath and hollered, "I love you!" He hopped off the table and walked back up to me cautiously, I could've sworn he was blushing too. It was a few seconds before I was able to do _anything. _I was in shock, basically, and it took a while to remember how to think. Smiling now, I grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to me, kissing him softly.

"I love you too," I whispered, resting my forehead against him as I heard someone, Amber I was guessing, stomp away.

**~Break~**

"Aw, Abbie, you haven't stopped blushing since lunch today," Aunt Alice exclaimed as soon as we walked into the house which only made me blush deeper.

"Gee, I wonder why," I mumbled. Grandma Esme, hearing both of us, raised an eyebrow at us, waiting for us to explain. Aunt Alice, being who she was, danced between Grandma Esme and I with a huge grin.

"Corey and Abbie finally professed their love for each other," she explained. I rolled my eyes and pushed past her.

"Stupid, melodramatic, vampire," I mumbled under my breath before stomping up the stairs.

I knew I had to tell him about the family now, and Alex had to tell Mich. Because both of us had someone we loved, how were we supposed to say 'I love you' to someone with keeping a huge secret like this? But how would I ask Momma? And, more importantly, what would she say? But Corey would accept them, right? I mean, I'm not a vampire, so it didn't affect him directly…right? Ugh! This is so confusing! Sometimes I wish life wasn't so difficult.

**~Break~**

"Abigail!" Momma hollered from downstairs that morning. I groaned and quickly got ready for school.

"Momma, can I talk to you," I asked, feeling my face heat up and my heart rate begin to beat faster. She shot Daddy a look, who was sitting at the table, and I only just noticed that they weren't dressed for school. I looked out the window to see that it was sunny out and I knew I would have to break out my red mustang to drive to school.

"Sure, honey." She said before we sat down across from each other.

"Okay, I'm just going to let it all out," I warned her. She nodded and I continued. "Well, you know that Corey and I are kind of serious now as of yesterday and I feel really bad that I have to keep this _huge _secret from him. I want to tell him about you guys, I mean not now, but soon. And I think Alex should tell Mich too. I mean, these could be the people we spend the rest of our lives with, it would be wrong not to tell them." I finished with a sigh of relief. I was glad to have gotten that off my chest. Momma and Daddy gave each other a look before Momma shook her head.

"Abbie, do you realize how dangerous that could be? Not only for us, but for them as well." I sighed.

"I realize that, Momma, but Daddy took the risk to tell you and nothing bad happened. Can't we take a risk?" She shook her head again.

"You're Dad didn't tell me, remember? My friend, Jacob, did." She defended.

"You know what I meant, Momma. Why are you trying to mess up our relationships?" I asked, frustrated now. She frowned.

"I'm not trying to mess anything up, Abigail. I'm overjoyed that you two have found someone, I'm just trying to keep everyone safe." She said calmly. I stood up, knocking my chair over.

"That's a lie! You don't want us to be happy! You know what? I wish you would have died all those years ago like you were supposed to, that way I could be living with a _normal_ family." I yelled, grabbing my bag and stomping out to my car, driving to school at a fast speed, not aware that that might be the last thing I ever say to my mother.

* * *

_Authors Note: I know that was harsh, but it had to be done. I hope you liked it! Things will get more intense in the next few chapters. _

_Preview:_

**_"Keep driving," The man said in a deep voice that held no emotion. It scared me. I tried to look over at Alex be the gun was pushed harder against my temple and tears filled my eyes._**

_---Jyssica_


	15. He's Back

__

Authors Note: I know the preview was mean and what Abbie said was rude. But there is a reason that she said that, it makes the ending much better. **After proofreading the chapter several times I came to the conclusion that it wasn't likely that something like that would happen. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, then disregard this and keep reading for those who know what I'm talking about, I hope you like this version better. **

_Disclaimer: For the millionth time, I DO NOT own Twilight!

* * *

_

After what had happened that morning, I was in a bad mood. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I was angry and upset. Angry with Momma for not listening to me and upset with myself for saying that to her. I knew I shouldn't have stormed out and I should have apologized, but I was too mad. Alex rode with me to school, but was silent after hearing the whole thing. I caught the worried glances he kept throwing my way, but I ignored them. Corey wasn't at school because of a doctors' appointment, which didn't help matters. I probably would have calmed down if her were here. I was sure Mich knew that I was ticked off in English, that and Alex probably told her that Momma and I had gotten into a big fight. The whole day I wondered if Momma could forgive me for being so rude and mean. I sincerely hoped so and, as Alex and I made our way to my car, I thought about how I would apologize when we walked in the door.

Little did I know, I might not have the chance.

We hoped into the car and I started the engine, grinning as I listened to it purr. As I backed out of the parking spot, the doors locked automatically, and then three things happened simultaneously.

I felt something hard and cold touch my temple, Alex gasped in horror, and I heard a gun click. My grip tightened on the wheel and my hands started to shake as I realized what was happening and I instantly regretted requesting the tinted windows. I was going to pull over to the shoulder, but whoever was in the back seat spoke instead.

"Keep driving," The man said in a deep voice that held no emotion. It scared me. I tried to look over at Alex be the gun was pushed harder against my temple and tears filled my eyes.

"Wh-where are we going?" I whispered when I found my voice, though it was shaky.

"My house, take a left here," he replied. I kept driving in silence, not knowing what was going on. I looked in my rearview mirror to meet a pair of icy blue eyes. I looked away quickly and kept looking out the windshield.

"You live in Washington?" Alex asked when we passed the 'Welcome to Washington' sign, but got no reply. In my pocket, my phone vibrated, but I knew better than to get it. It was probably Corey since I promised him I would call him after school. I drove for what seemed like forever until the man told me to pull into a driveway. As soon as I stopped, the man got out and jerked my door open. He instructed me to unbuckle my seatbelt, which I did after turning off the car, only to be pulled out of my seat. He wrapped his arm around my throat, though not choking me, and aimed the gun at Alex.

"Get out of the car. If you try to run, I'll shoot her," he threatened. Alex did as he was told and got out of the car. The man pulled me around to the other side of the car and he put the gun against Alex's back, pushing him toward the front door. We walked into the house and, before anything else happened, the man let go of me before everything went black.

Bella POV

Abbie's words pierced me still. Was I being too irrational? No, of course not. Our _little _secret was nothing to be throwing about. But, still. She seemed to be so passionate about this. Could it be because she really _did _feel so strongly for this boy? Or was it because she just hated having to hide it? Or both? I groaned, still pacing back and forth in my bedroom. Was I being a bad mother by forcing her to keep a secret as big as this? Since Edward wasn't the one to tell me, Jacob was, the situation was completely different…right? Maybe I should let Abbie and Alex both tell Mich and Corey, I mean, what's the worse that could happen?

Okay, that was a stupid question. Loads of things could go wrong. They could tell, or run away screaming, or the Volturi could find out. I shivered involuntarily at the last thought. If anything, I would rather have them run. I noticed Edward's presence the moment he stepped into the room, but my mind was too busy contemplating that I didn't acknowledge him at first. In the middle of a pace, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his chest.

"It'll be fine, Love. She's just upset," He told me. I suppose it should have made me feel better, but it didn't.

"I just don't know what to do. I want-" before I could finish, we both heard Alice gasp from downstairs. Running, we saw her seated on the couch, Jasper next to her rubbing her back soothingly. None of us said anything, Alice looked up at Edward and seemed to be telling him something, but I couldn't tell what.

"No," he whispered, pain plainly evident in his expression. That was _not _a good sign.

"What? What did you see," I asked quickly, moving my gaze from Edward to Alice and back.

"Bella," Alice whispered, causing me to turn my attention to her, "I-it's Abbie and Alex…t-they've been taken."

It felt as though my heart had been taken out of me and torn to pieces in front of my eyes. The only thing I could think was, _No, not my babies._

"Who," was all that I escaped my lips, though I wanted to ask much more than that.

"I couldn't see…" she said. I sat down on the couch next to her and began to think. Okay, so whom have we come in contact with in the last, oh, say, twenty years that would want to harm them or my family? Who would be able to track us down and know when we wouldn't be around them? I couldn't come up with an answer until I backtracked…wait…twenty years?

"What's today's date," I asked quickly. Alice gave me a weird look.

"December 12th, why?" I did the math quickly in my head twice, just to be sure. Let's see Abbie and Alex are sixteen years old, I was one month pregnant when I left Matt, so that means…

No…

"Bella," Jasper questioned, probably feeling my horror and rage all at once. I snapped my head up to look at their faces.

"It was Matt, He's the only one I can think of that would do such a thing," **{Dun, Dun, Dun!}** I said before pacing back and forth. "Matt was released from jail a few months ago. I bet those men that were watching us were his friends tracking us down or something.," I told them before turning to Alice. "Did you see where they were?" She closed her eyes and focused.

"It's a dark room. The walls are bare, made of cement I think. There's a small red carpet on the floor and one tiny window. A basement, possibly, with a gun safe in the corner. There are polls to support the floor above, Abbie and Alex are tied up to one of them," she finished. I grabbed my keys, happy that the clouds had come out now.

"I know exactly where that is, let's go," I said before the four of us rushed toward my car and raced back to New Hope, Washington.

* * *

_Author's note: (Dramatic Gasp) Suspense, suspense, suspense!!_

_Preview:_

**_"Your mother broke my heart," he said before cocking the gun, "and now I'm going to break hers," he finished, aiming the gun at me. _**

**_But I wasn't having that. _**

_---Jyssica_


	16. Stalling

_Author's Note: I am sooooo sorry it took so long. I've had the flu for about a week and then I had midterms, but I worked hard on this chapter and made it extra long just for you! _

_Disclaimer: I own many things, but Twilight is not one of them,_

* * *

"Ugh," I groaned. With my head pounding, I tried to roll over, but I couldn't move my hands. They seemed to be tied behind me. Why? And my back? Well, it seemed to be pressed up against something cold and hard. Weird. Shouldn't I be home, in bed? Fluttering my eyes open slowly, I noticed that I in face wasn't in my room. I wasn't sure where I was, but defiantly wasn't home. Confused, I thought back to the events that led me here. Within moments, I remembered and gasped quietly.

We were kidnapped.

Moving my hands around to try and free them, I felt someone's back and then a groan. Turning my head just enough, I noticed that it was Alex. "Alex." I whispered, pushing on his back to make sure he was ok, "Alex, wake up." He groaned again and seemed to be moving around.

"Abbie?" I heard his rough voice ask. He cleared his throat and sighed. "What's goin' on?" He asked.

"Don't you remember what happened?" I asked him. There was a moment of silence before Alex made a weird sound.

"That guy kidnapped us at gunpoint! That-"

"Alex!" I hissed, cutting him off before he swore when I heard a door slam open. I looked over at the staircase to see big black books stomp down before a man appeared. He wore baggy, torn, faded blue jeans and a black hoodie. His black hair was dirty and in need of a haircut and I could tell by the ice cold color of his blue eyes that he was the same man from the car. His face showed no emotion and it seemed that he was unaffected by the fact that he had two teenagers tied up in…his basement?

"Oh, good, you two are awake. I was afraid that I had hit you to hard and killed you too soon," the man said. What was his problem anyway?

"What do you want with us? Who are you anyway?" Alex asked. The man smirked and began to walk back and forth, waving a gun back and forth, but he was silent. Alex seemed to be getting irritated because he kicked his legs around a bit. "Answer me!" Alex demanded.

"I might as well tell you, I suppose," the man sighed. "It's not like it will matter soon anyway." I heard a muted ring of a telephone from upstairs and the man looked up the stairs. "Guess it'll have to wait. Now you two be good little kids and stay right here," he said before stomping back up the stairs. When the door slammed shut, Alex began talking again.

"You don't think he's going to kill us, do you?" He asked. I scoffed.

"I'm sure Aunt Alice has already seen what's going to happen and they're on their way. Now, in the mean time, try to get your hands free. Maybe we can buy us sometime until they get here," I told him before moving my hands around to see if I could get them free. He seemed to be doing the same thing because he was silent. After a while, the rope around my wrists became looser and looser, and then, suddenly, it fell off. "Alex," I whispered, "Alex, I got it!" Before he could say anything, the door opened again and the man stomped down, still waving the gun around. I kept my hands in the position where they were before in order make it look as though they were still tied up.

"Now, where were we?" he asked, mostly to himself, before pacing back and forth again. "Ah, yes. To answer your questions. Well, my name is Matthew Johnson, but I wouldn't expect you to know that. And what do I want with you?" he walked over to me and pointed the gun at me. It was low enough that, if I wanted to, I could kick it out of hands. But I wouldn't. Not yet. I would wait for the perfect opportunity. "Your mother broke my heart," he said before cocking the gun, "and now I'm going to break hers," he finished, aiming the gun at me.

But I wasn't having that. I lifted my leg up far enough to kick the gun out of his hands. I jumped up and, before he had the change to react, took everything I hand and decked him in the face. He cursed and then glared at me. I tried to dodge his hand, but he managed to slap me across the face hard enough to knock me to the ground not far from the gun. I closed my eyes and pretended to be knocked out. I heard him walk away and then my brother yelled my name before he groaned. I assumed that Matt kicked him or something. I opened my eye just wide enough so that I could see what was going on. Matt was messing with another gun safe with his back turned to us. Alex was looked at me. Moving my finger to my lips, I silenced him.

"Distract him." I mouthed to him. Alex nodded once before I moved back to my original position and pretended to be unconscious, though I had one eye open so I could see what was going on. Matt, with another gun in his hand, closed the gun safe and walked over to Alex, kneeling down next to him, with his back facing me, and pressed the barrel of the gun to his temple. While he wasn't paying attention to me, I reached my hand towards the gun. Pushing myself further, I managed to touch the handle of it. Grasping it, I pulled it towards me before I stood up. My knees shaking, I pointed the gun at Matt but kept my finger away from the trigger, just in case. "You're not going to get away with this." I managed to say after taking a deep breath, my voice shaky with fear. I was doing everything I could to stall, like police do when the suspect has a gun, until Momma came to get us. Maybe I did learn something after watching all those CSI episodes. Matt looked at me with a still expressionless face. He stood up and faced me, his hands in the air. He seemed amused now.

"What? You going to shoot me, Abigail?" He taunted. I ignored his question.

"Tell me how you know my mother." No answer. "Tell me!" I demanded.

"You really should stop trying to fight back. It will only prolong your suffering in the long run. But, hey, whatever floats your boat." He shrugged, but answered my question anyway, "We were seniors in high school together. We became friends and, eventually, got married. Then she got pregnant with you both and didn't even tell me." It took a minute or so before I realized what he was implying.

"No! No, our father is in jail." I yelled at him. He shook his head with a smirk.

"Was. Your father _was _in jail." Alex and I exchanged worried glances before Matt continued. "As I said before. Your mother broke my heart. I loved that woman and I gave her everything. And what does she do? Send my to jail and hook up with some _child. _What was he? Eighteen? Nineteen, maybe." I was too scared at mad to laugh.

Try over one hundred.

**Alex POV**

I watched helplessly as Abbie kept Matt talking. He seemed clueless as to what was going on, but I knew my sister well enough to understand her thinking. Er, sort of. In any case, I knew she was stalling, keeping us alive until Momma came to get us. Matt seemed to be getting a kick out of the fact Abbie was pointing a gun at him. It appeared to me that he didn't think that Abbie would actually shoot him.

"But in any case," Matt continued, "I know how children mean everything to their mothers," he pointed the gun at me and cocked it, "And now I'm going to take everything away from her."

"In your dreams." Abbie spat, walking closer to him, putting her finger on the trigger now. Matt looked up at her and then put his hands up in the air, muttering something about loving a challenge. It wasn't until now that I realized Abbie's head was bleeding a little and blood was dripping down the side of her face. I wondered if I was bleeding too, but when Abbie continued to stall, the thoughts left my head and I continued to listen, unable to do anything. "You know, I _almost _feel sorry for you," she began. This seemed to baffle him. "If it weren't for the fact that you beat my mother senseless to the point where she almost died and now are trying to get back at her for putting you in jail by killing my brother and I, I might." He smirked, regaining his amused composure.

"Oh yeah, why's that?"

"You have nobody. You are _alone. _You are fighting with two sixteen-year-old kids to get back at someone who will _kill you _when she figures out what you are planning. That is, of course, unless I kill you first. But, you see, when you die it will not effect out family _whatsoever. _Our family despises you for all the pain you have caused her. They would have killed you ages ago, but they wanted you to suffer. That's where them and I differ," she paused for what I assumed to be dramatic affect, "I just want you dead." She cocked her gun as well. I wasn't sure if she were going to shoot her, but I wasn't going to put it past her.

"You're mother fought back was well, and look where it got her."

"She's married to a wonderful man who loves her and has a family who would do anything for her."

"She's married?"

"For sixteen years," Matt scoffed.

"I always knew she was a whore."

If only my hands were free. I would _so _knock him out with once punch. Abbie glared at him, gripped the gun tighter, and stomped her foot. Uh-oh. I think she's going to snap.

"My mother is _anything _but a whore! She is the most amazing, selfless woman who would do anything for my brother and I!" I noticed tears beginning to form in her eyes and I knew she was feeling extremely guilty about what she had said to Momma this morning. "And she deserved a hell of a lot better than you."

"Stay strong, Abbie," I called to her, seeing a tear roll down her cheek. Matt scowled at me.

"Shut up," he sneered before kicking me in the side of the head.

"No. Body. Touches. My. Brother. _Ever!_" I heard Abbie spit venomously. The last thing I remembered before I blacked out was the sound of a loud gunshot.

* * *

_Author's Note: Muahahaha! I'm so mean. What do you think? I hope you liked it!_

_Preview: _

_**I looked up to see Momma standing at the bottom of the staircase. "Momma," I whispered before I sank to me knees and let the tears fall freely.**_

_~Jyssica _


	17. The Aftermath

_Author's Note: I am SOOOOOOO sorry this took so long! See, I had a lot of work to do for school and my job and stuff. Then I had a bit of a klutzy moment when then only thing on my floor after I spent like all day cleaning it was a really sharp pencil and I just HAD to step on it. Well, the pencil tip broke and went into my foot and they had to go in and remove it and I got five stitches in my foot so the doctor made me stay in bed for a week so I couldn't get to a computer. Well the stitches are out now, leaving a really cool looking scar, and I was able to update. Hopefully I can update more often now, but I'm afraid there's only going to be two or three more chapters. :( _

_Disclaimer: This is the 17__th__ chapter. Do you really think it's going to change after all this time?

* * *

_

**Abbie POV**

Oh. My. God. I just shot my father. Great. Now what do I do? Matt fell back with a thud, a blood of pool forming around him that made my stomach turn. I had just single-handedly taken someone else's life away. No matter how many times I told myself that he was a jerk who deserved it, I couldn't justify what I had just done. Of course everyone else would look at it as self-defense, but that's not what I thought. I walked, slowly, over to Matt. Wondering if he was still alive, since it didn't look like it, I placed my thumb and forefinger on his neck.

No Pulse.

I pulled my hand away quickly, realizing that I had just touched a dead body. Gross. I turned around to look at Alex, who was out cold from the kick in the head earlier. _Now _what do I do? I didn't really have time to get to a phone or anything before I heard footsteps from upstairs. Uh-oh. What if it's one of Matt's friends? I stood up quickly and held the gun up with a shaky arm. It wasn't like I would actually shoot them; I just wanted to scare them. But, really, how scary is a 16-year-old girl with a gun? I took a deep breath when I heard the quick footsteps on the staircase and looked down at my feet. I looked up to see Momma standing at the bottom of the staircase. "Momma," I whispered before I sank to me knees and let the tears fall freely. She gave me a look, but the tears made it blurry to make out her emotions. I think she was trying to take in the whole situation. Let's see. I'm kneeling on the ground, crying, with a gun in my hand, my brother is tied up to a pole, unconscious, and bleeding, and there's a dead man lying on the ground in a pool of blood. Nothing unusual or anything.

"Abbie," Momma whispered after a few moments before she rushed to my side. Carefully, she took the gun out of my hand and handed it to Daddy before wrapping her arms around me in a tight embrace as I cried into her shoulder. "Shh," she soothed, pulling me to my feet. The tears blurred my vision so much that I couldn't tell we were outside until I felt the strong wind against my face. Momma held my shoulders and sat me down in the backseat of whatever car they had driven up to get us. I had no idea what was going on, but Momma insisted that everything would be okay as she continued to let me cry into her shoulder.

"Ugh," I heard Alex groan. When did he get out here? I heard him cuss something and then Momma shushed him. "Momma?" He asked sitting up in the backseat. My sobbing was now reduced to a whimper and I pulled my knees into my chest. "What happened?" He asked. They looked at me for an answer when I saw Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper rush out of the house. I had no idea what was going on, but I figured that they were taking care of everything.

"We would all like to know that, but right now we need to leave," Daddy said as everyone piled into the car and we drove back home. I was closest to the window and I leaned my head against it, closing my eyes and letting myself drift into a very unpeaceful sleep.

**Nightmare**

_I sat up after lying on a cold cement floor. It was dark, and the only sound I could hear was the dripping of water. Where was I? "Hello?" I called out, but all I heard was the echo of my voice. Then, suddenly, lights came on and standing in front of me was Alex. I smiled, but it soon faded as I realized that someone was standing with him. Matt was standing behind Alex with one arm around his neck, choking him, and another arm holding a gun to his temple. Angry, I stood up, but didn't know what to do._

"_Let him go!" I yelled, getting an evil laugh in return. _

"_Do you really think I'm going to let him go if I can get a response like this out of you?" Matt sneered. I looked around to see what I could do and found a gun at my feet. Knowing that I had shoot Matt before, I picked the gun up and aimed it at him. "Are you going to shoot me? Go ahead. Do it," he challenged. I took a deep breath and pulled the trigger. _

_However, I missed my intended target. _

"_Alex!" I called out, realizing that he was the one with a bullet in his chest. I watched helplessly as he fell to the ground, struggling to breathe, and Matt fled. I dropped the gun and sank to my knees, sobbing. _

"_Abbie," I heard Alex say. I looked up but he was still lying on the ground, bleeding. "Abbie," he said again, but it wasn't his voice. It was Daddy's. _

"_Daddy," I questioned, looking around and wondering where it came from. _

**End**

"Abbie, wake up," Daddy said, shaking me a little bit. I opened my eyes to see that I was lying in my bed and Daddy was sitting on the side of my bed.

"Daddy," I wailed, sitting up and throwing my arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder. He rubbing soothing circles on my back and tried to calm me down, but it wasn't working too well. "I s-shoot A-Alex," I cried.

"Shh. No you didn't, Alex is just fine," Daddy comforted. I pulled away and looked up at him, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"H-he's okay?" I asked. He nodded.

"Carlisle gave him a perfect bill of health. Now you better clean up, Corey called and Rose told him what had happened, or some of it anyway, so he's on his w-." I didn't give Daddy time to finish before I was out of bed and in the bathroom. I just needed to look a little better than I did at the moment. I heard Daddy chuckle before he left the room. Once I looked as well as I was going to after the day I had, I made my way downstairs, ignoring the looks I was getting from my family, and went outside to sit on the front porch and waited for Corey. When I heard his car pull up, I waited for him to be halfway to me before I stood up and ran to him, throwing my arms around him and hugging him tightly, not wanting to let go. I did cry a little into hit shoulder, not that I had meant to. He hugged me tightly back before taking hold of my shoulders and making me look at him.

"Rose told me what happened. Are you okay," he asked sincerely, taking my face in his hands. I was going to answer, but he kissed me gently instead.

"I shot him," I whispered when he pulled away. He looked at me apologetically as I started to cry again and then he pulled me into another tight hug.

"Shh. I shot someone too, remember," he reminded me, as if it were supposed to make me feel better. It didn't. I pushed myself away from him.

"Yes, but you were six! You didn't know what would happen. I, however, knew exactly what I was doing. I knew what would happen if I pulled the trigger and I did it anyway. I took someone's life away, no matter how badly he deserved it. I'm such a horrible person." I could tell by the look in Corey's eyes that he didn't think that of me. He took my shoulders again and looked at me sternly.

"Abbie, that man kidnapped you with the intention of killing you. You had every right to shoot him; many people would have done the same exact thing. Please don't keep thinking that you're a bad person over this. You'll make yourself sick, and then I'd worry about you. Okay?" I sighed and nodded, telling myself that he was actually right.

"Kids," I heard Grandma Esme call from the front porch. "Please come inside, we need to have a talk, all of us. Mich is on her way as we speak," she said before walking back indoors. Corey and I exchanged a worried glance before we headed inside. I honestly had no idea what was going on, but I knew it was something big.

* * *

_Author's Note: Do YOU know what's going to happen??_

_Preview: _

_**Corey laughed and then stopped when no one else laughed with him. "Wait, wait. You're serious?" **_

"_**Completely," Grandpa Carlisle said in a serious tone.**_

_~Jyssica_


	18. Truth

_Author's Note: Sorry it took so long, again. I've been so very busy. But I really want to finish this story so I can move onto the next one, since I have a bunch more that I want to post after _Never Alone, _the sequel to _Angel of Death, _is finished. When it is, I will let you guys vote on which one you want. However, that's a long ways away, so, back on topic. There's probably going to be three or so more chapters. =[ And for those who guessed correctly what was going to happen in this chapter, I applaud you. _

_Disclaimer: Yes! I stole Twilight from Stephanie Meyer! *Police Sirens can be heard from outside* Oh crud, where do I hide?

* * *

_

"What do you suppose is going on?" Corey asked as we headed toward the house. I shrugged.

"Beats me, but I'm thinking that it's important," I replied before turning my head around at the sound of a car horn. I smiled as I saw Mich pull into the driveway. I waved to her, walking up the porch steps just as Alex was coming down them to greet his girlfriend. Corey took my hand and led me into the living room, where the entire family looked at us with serious looks on their faces. I hadn't gotten a chance to see some of them all after the…incident.

"Mo-Bella?" I asked Momma, who looked up at me. I took her hand, told Corey that I would me right back, and led her to the kitchen, out of Corey's hearing range. I opened my mouth to speak, but Alex and Mich walked by. I waited for them to be in the living room before I spoke. "What's going on?" I asked in a hushed tone.

Momma took a deep breath. "I decided that it's time to tell them about us," she replied just as softly. I was sure that I caught a glimpse of sadness in her eyes, probably from what I had before everything happened. Frowning, I hugged her tightly.

"Momma, I-" she cut me off.

"I know, Abbie." She smiled slightly and kissed my forehead before we walked back into the living room, where everyone seemed to be waiting for us. I sat down between Uncle Jasper and Corey, who took my hand and gave it a light squeeze of reassurance. Grandpa Carlisle stood up and took a deep breath.

"I'm sure you're wondering what in the world is going on here," he began slowly, not really expecting an answer. Everyone was quiet as we waited for him to continue. "Have either of you two noticed that there was something different about our family, except for Abbie and Alex, of course?" He asked. Mich didn't say anything but Corey shrugged.

"I guess so, I never really gave it much thought," he explained, obviously very confused, as any normal person would be.

"Well, the reason for that is…" he paused, "We're vampires."

Corey laughed and then stopped when no one else laughed with him. "Wait, wait. You're serious?"

"Completely," Grandpa Carlisle said in a serious tone. It was silent then, as Corey gave me a shocked look. I held my breath, waiting for him to run away, but he stayed right by my side and looked up at Grandpa Carlisle.

"So that means you, like, sleep in coffins, turn into bats, burn in the sunlight and…" he trailed off, looking at Mich, who was sitting quietly with her jaw open slightly. Alex looked as worried as I felt. Worried that we would lose the people we loved. He looked over at me and then back to his girlfriend, waiting to see her reaction after everything sank in.

At Corey's question, the family couldn't help but chuckle. Typical.

Grandpa Carlisle shook his head. "Myths," he replied, "we don't sleep and we _defiantly _don't into bats, though we can run really fast," he turned to look at Daddy, who stood up, leaving Momma's side, and ran, vampire speed, into the backyard. Within seconds, he had returned through the front door. He sat back down next to Momma and she kissed his cheek. "And we're very strong," he turned to Emmett, who stood up, smiling smugly, and lifted one of the vacant chairs with one hand. He put it back down, bragging with a grin, and sat back down next to Aunt Rose, who rolled her eyes at her husband. "The sunlight doesn't burn us, but we still can't go out into it." Mich spoke for the first time since Grandpa Carlisle broke the news.

"Why?" she asked, seeming…intrigued?

"One of these days, one of us will show you," Grandpa Carlisle replied with a slight smile. This was actually going better than I had imagined.

"And what about…" Mich trailed off. It seemed as though she was afraid to ask the question, even though we all knew what it was.

"We only feed on animals," Grandpa Carlisle said, "Which is why Abbie and Alex can live with us, so neither of you have to worry."

"Wait, how come you guys live with a room full of....if you're not one?" Corey asked, looking at me. I opened my mouth to speak, but Momma began instead. She told them about her and Daddy, and then her and _him, _and about us. It wasn't the whole thing, but it was the minimum of what they needed to know. She also made it clear to them the danger of anyone finding out what they knew.

"Wow," Corey said, taking in everything. I was still waiting for him to get up and leave. It was silent again, and then someone's phone went off. Mich blushed and answered it.

"Ugh, I have to go babysit," She told Alex, who stood up and walked her to the door. They seemed to be fine. Corey grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the backyard. We didn't really speak until we made it to the clearing.

"Please say something," I whispered. He sighed and looked over at me.

"I'm still trying to take it all in."

"You can leave if you want," I told him, looking down at the grass, "I'm not going to force you to stay here. I'll understand, really." The put a finger under my chin and forced me to look up at him. He pushed me backwards until my back hit a tree and then kissed me fiercely. He pulled away when we both needed to breath.

"I am _not _going anywhere," He assured me, and I smiled, "Everything that was just said, it needed to sink in. I still think I'm imagining things. I mean, really, _vampires? _That's not exactly something you hear everyday." I nodded, knowing what he meant.

"But you're not going to leave me?" I needed to hear him say it again.

"Of course not! I. Love. You. I wouldn't care if _you _were the vampire. I couldn't imagine my life without you," he said. I smiled and kissed him again.

"Ready to go back?" I asked. He nodded, taking my hand and leading me back to the house. We were about halfway there when I let go of his hand and jumped on his back, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

"Hey!"

"Just go," I giggled. He let out a soft chuckle and grabbed my legs, walking into the back door of the house and out to his car.

* * *

_Author's Note: Sorry it's not very good. Next chapter will be much better, I promise. And more in depth. with Mich's POV and probably Corey's. I hope you liked it. Constructive feedback is welcome, but, please, no mean reviews. _

_Preview:_

_**"You know what this means, right?" Aunt Alice asked. I shook my head and she rolled her eyes. "Shopping!" She exclaimed, grabbing my arm and Mich's wrist and pulling us toward her Porche.**_

_**Lord, help me.  
**_

_--Jyssie-- _


	19. Ball?

_Author's Note: **Does Happy Dance** I'm so happy it's done! And so very sorry it took so long. It's getting to the end of the school year so I've had homework up to my eyeballs. Ugh! Sadly, there are only two chapters left, after this one. I hope you guys like it, I made it a bit longer than usual since I haven't updated in like months._

_Disclaimer: This is where I say something clever about how Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and not me, but I'm just happy it's done, so I've got nothing._

* * *

**Mich's POV**

"Michelle?" I heard a soft, familiar voice ask from the other side of my closed bedroom door. Grinning, I jumped up and flung the door open, pulling the man into a tight hug. He let out a deep chuckle until I let him out of my chokehold.

His once blond hair was slightly darker now, though I couldn't imagine why. Just age maybe? His light brown eyes – much lighter than my own – were full of happiness. He wore faded jeans and a plain, button down shirt. Typical Luke.

"You're late," I scolded playfully, crossing my arms across my chest and pretended to be mad. He grinned sheepishly and looked down.

"I know! Beth's mother made me stay back to help work on some wedding plans that 'needed to be done.'" He mocked his future mother-in-law, using air quotes at the end of his sentence. I laughed lightly.

"I _guess _I'll forgive you this time. When's Beth flying in?"

"Tomorrow. She had to get fitted for her wedding dress today."

"Ah," was all I could say before the phone rang. I dashed past him, and picked up the phone, hoping it was Alex since I hadn't talked to him since school.

"Hello?" I asked, hearing Luke's footsteps on the creaky staircase before I saw him enter the kitchen.

"Michelle?" A sweet, unfamiliar voice asked. I turned to look at my older brother, who gave me a look as if to ask who was on the phone. I shrugged, knowing he was watching me with curious eyes as I tried to figure out who was on the other line.

"Uh, yes?" It sounded more like a question.

"This is Esme Cullen. Alex's Mom." Okay, it was starting to make a little bit more sense.

"Yes. Hi. Alex isn't here, if you're looking for him," I replied, wondering if that's what she called for. Next to me, Luke mouthed Alex's name. "Later," I whispered back, waiting for Mrs. Cullen to continue speaking.

"That's not why I called," she sounded upset, "You know what happened with Alex's father?"

"Yeah, he was put in jail for abusing his mother," I replied softly, not liking where the conversation was going already. I immediately got a worried feeling in the pit of my stomach, and I hoped things would be cleared up soon.

"Yes. Well, he finished his sentence and was let out of jail." I didn't know that. Now I _really _knew something was wrong. Before I had a chance to go all 'distraught girlfriend' on her, she continued to speak. "I guess he tracked them down and has been watching us for a while."

"Okay…" I said warily, afraid of what was coming next.

"He kidnapped Abbie and Alex."

"No," I exclaimed, my voice no louder than a whisper, as I sank to the floor. Tears fell in buckets as Luke kneeled down in front of me, obviously wondering what was going on.

He had to be okay.

"They have been saved and are now back home," I let out the deep breath I had been holding since she told me the news.

"Is it alright if I come and see him?" I whispered. Even though Luke had just got there, I needed to know that Alex was okay. I needed to see it for myself before I would be able to believe that it was true.

"Of course, dear," she replied sweetly. I hung up the phone and looked up at Luke, who still hadn't moved.

"That was my boyfriend's mother," I told him. "His psycho father kidnapped him and his twin sister. They're okay, but…" I trailed off, standing up. He nodded and gave me a hug before I rushed out to my car.

When I pulled into the Cullen driveway, I saw Abbie and Corey walking into the house. I smiled slightly, glad that my best friend was okay. I honked my car horn and rolled the car to a stop as she waved at me. Not long after, I looked back at the front door to see Alex rushing towards me. Fresh tears filled my vision as I climbed out of the car. I didn't even have time to close the car door before Alex's arms were around my waist, pulling me close to him.

It wasn't until then - until I felt the warmth of his arms around me, smelled the familiar scent of his, and heard his soft breathing - that I realized he was okay. He was okay, and I was standing here, hugging him tightly and crying softly into his shoulder.

"Shh," he soothed, kissing the top of my head.

"I thought – I thought," I couldn't bring myself to finish.

"I know, Sweetie, I know," he whispered. We stood there for what seemed like forever before I calmed down and looked up at him. There was a long scratch from his right eye down to his right ear. I traced my finger along it as tears welled up in my eyes. If this guy wasn't dead, I'd kill him myself.

"What happened to him," I asked. Alex was quiet before he took a deep breath.

"Abbie shot him." It took a few minutes for his words to sink in, but before I could say anything, he had wrapped his arm around my waist and led me toward the house. "The family needs to talk to you and Corey." He told me. I was confused, but didn't say anything as we walked past Abbie and her sister, Bella, and into the living room.

"Michelle," a woman exclaimed, standing up. By her voice, I could tell this was Alex's mother. She was absolutely gorgeous, and didn't look like she took care of eight teenagers. "I'm Esme Cullen." She smiled at me as I shook her hand, shivering at the coldness of it but not saying anything. I waved hello to everyone else and sat down next to Corey and Alex, who took my hand and smiled at me as Abbie and Bella walked back into the room.

"I'm sure you're wondering what in the world is going on here," Alex's father, Carlisle, said after he stood up. "Have either of you two noticed that there was something different about our family, except for Abbie and Alex, of course?" He asked. _Yes, _I wanted to say out loud, but I kept my mouth shut.

"I guess so, I never really gave it much thought," Corey said.

"Well, the reason for that is…" he paused, "We're vampires."

Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. _Vampires? _Okay, where are the cameras? Someone's going to jump out and tell me I'm on some prank show at any moment.

But nothing happened.

Corey laughed, but then stopped. "Wait, wait. You're serious?" At least I wasn't the only one who thought it was a joke.

"Completely," Carlisle said seriously, no hint of amusement in his topaz eyes whatsoever. My jaw dropped as I repeated the word over and over in my head.

Vampire. Vampire. Vampire.

I still couldn't get it to sink in.

"So that means you, like, sleep in coffins, turn into bats, burn in the sunlight and…" Corey trailed off. It seemed like he was dealing with it better than I was, but I was still confused. If the Cullens and Hales were Vampires, then what about Abbie and Alex? **(Remember, their last name is Swan.) **And why are they living in a house full of vampires anyway? For some reason, that comment got a few chuckles.

"Myths." I opened my mouth to ask him what he meant, but he continued. "We don't sleep and we _defiantly _don't into bats, though we can run really fast," He turned to look at Edward, who stood up. I was confused until he ran out the back door, creating a gust of wind. In a mere matter of seconds, he had entered from the front door and had sat down.

_Holy Cow! _

How in the world did he do that? That would have taken me ten minutes!

"And we're very strong," Carlisle continued. Emmett grinned and stood up; lifting up one of the chairs in one hand like it was a feather. Oh my god! So, can he pick up a car? How cool would that be? "The sunlight doesn't burn us," Carlisle continued when Emmett had sat back down. "But we still can't go out into it."

"Why?" I blurted out, unable to stop myself. But I was actually really curious.

"One of these days, one of us will show you," he smiled and I wondered what that meant.

"And what about…" I stopped myself; afraid I might ask something I shouldn't or something.

"We only feed on animals," Carlisle said, "Which is why Abbie and Alex can live with us, so neither of you have to worry." I let out the breath I didn't know I'd been holding.

"Wait, how come you guys live with a room full of...if you're not one?" Corey asked before I could.

"Well, it was about 20 years ago," Bella began, "I was seventeen and moved to Forks, Washington to live with my father. I started school there as a junior, where Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie were already attending school. After a while, Edward and I started dating, but it was…hard. He was a vampire and I was human, but we were determined to make it work no matter what."

"Like Romeo and Juliet…" I whispered, completely fascinated in the story. Bella grinned and nodded.

"After I managed to get a paper cut and _then _cut myself at a party and Jasper tried to attack me, which is what any normal vampire would do, Edward decided it would be best if he and the family moved away. Months passed before a new student arrived, Matt. I wanted to move on, so I started to date him. He proposed to me in September after my senior year and we were married before the next summer. Everything was fine in the beginning of our marriage, but then it started to go downhill. He would get really angry and call me names that should _never _be said to a high school student," I noticed her grimace, "And then he started to beat me." I had tears in my eyes by now. "I became pregnant in August, almost a year after he proposed. A month later, he had tried to kill me, but I managed to make it to the hospital. Surprisingly, Carlisle ended up being my doctor in the ER. I obviously couldn't go home, so they let me stay – move in – with them. It took some time, but Edward and I got back together and got married. During the reception, though, I went into labor. After Abbie and Alex were born, I was dying, and Edward made the decision to change me so I wouldn't." My phone vibrated in my pocket, but I didn't look at it. I sat there, watching Bella carefully, wondering if she was done. "Now, you can't tell _anyone _about us. It could mean death for everyone in this room, at least."

"Wow," Corey said after a few moments. I opened my mouth to say something, but my phone went off. I blushed and picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked quietly, ignoring the gazes from everyone in the room.

"Mich!" My mother exclaimed, "I need you to come babysit. Luke went to go see some old friends and I need to go get a few things from work. Gabi is sleeping and I don't want to wake her up." Click.

"Ugh, I have to go babysit," I groaned, rolling my eyes. Alex took my hand and stood up, helping me up and walking me to my car.

"So…" he began.

"Alright. Let me get this straight." He nodded, but was silent. "Bella is your real mom." Nod. "Edward is your dad, but not biological." Nod. "Alice and Rosalie are your Aunts and Emmett and Jasper are your Uncles." Another Nod. "And Carlisle and Esme are your grandparents." Another Nod. "K."

"That doesn't bother you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. I leaned my back against my car and looked at him.

"No, do you want to know why?"

"Why?" He whispered.

"Cause I love you." I grinned, kissing him softly before I climbed into my car.

"Love you too!" I heard him call as I pulled out of his driveway.

So what if his family was a vampire? They were wonderful, very loving. And I loved Alex so much. I couldn't bear to lose him. So if I had to handle vampires to be with him, then so be it.

**Abbie's POV**

"Abbie!" Mel called as I walked into school. It had been a week since Corey and Mich had found out about the family, and nothing really had changed. Except we didn't have to try so hard to keep it a secret in front of them. I turned my head to see where she was coming from when I saw a blur of strawberry blonde hair before she tackled me.

"Whoa! Calm down, killer." I joked, laughing slightly at her. She looked at me and grinned widely.

"Guess who asked me to the End Of The Year Ball? Drew, that's who! He stopped by my house with a bouquet of white roses, my favorite, and asked me. It was so sweet! I'm so excited to go. I'm going shopping this weekend for my dress. I'm thinking of getting a purple one. Do you think that's a good color? My mom thought so. Omigosh, Mellie, breathe." She said everything really fast and then took a _deep _breath as we walked toward my locker. I chuckled at her.

"That's great! I knew he would ask you. And yes, I think purple would be a great color for you." I finished with a smile, opening my locker. When I opened it, I noticed a pink lily on top of my books with a small note tied to it, my name written on the front. I smiled and opened the note.

_End Of The Year Ball? _Was written on it. I turned to my left to tell Mel, but her face was replaced with Corey's grinning one.

"So?" He asked. I kissed him softly and grinned.

"Of course I'll go with you." I smiled and then headed for my first class.

"Where did you get the lily?" Mich asked we walked out toward the car. Corey and Alex weren't there, but the rest of the family was waiting next to it by Daddy's Volvo and Aunt Alice's Porsche. I wasn't sure why she had drove it to school this morning, but she did.

"Huh? Oh, Corey gave it to my to ask me to the End Of The Year Ball in a few weeks," I replied, unlocking my car.

"That makes sense. Alex asked me this morning too," she replied blushing.

"You know what this means, right?" Aunt Alice asked. I shook my head and she rolled her eyes. "Shopping!" She exclaimed, grabbing my arm and Mich's wrist and pulling us toward her Porsche.

Lord, help me.

"But, my car!" I exclaimed.

"You're mother and Rose are coming shopping with us, so Bella's going to drive it," She exclaimed, pushing us toward her car.

After what seemed like _days _we finally got our dresses, all five of us, but not without arguments.

Aunt Alice's dress was pink, matching her personality. But it wasn't hot pink, more like a soft pink. It had skinny, sheer straps, but not spaghetti straps. The bodice was heart shaped, with jewels around the top. It was figure fitting down the torso to the waist, where it flared out into soft ruffles all the way to the floor.

Aunt Rose's dress was a deep red, strapless, with jewels around the bust and waist. It fit to her perfect curves all the way down to about her thigh, and then it widened and flowed to the floor.

Momma's dress was, of course, navy blue. It was a halter top, with jewels down the straps, around the bosom, and down the center. Placed in certain places around the bottom of the dress were jewels as well, pulling fabric from the dress together.

Mich's dress was white and strapless, but had sheer white short sleeves. The front of the bodice was covered in purple jewels, with small ones on the bottom of the dress.

My dress was gold. Yes, gold. It was strapless, with jewels around the chest and down the front, where the dress was pulled tight, and then flared out and went to the floor. It fit wonderfully on me, and Aunt Rose joked about how Corey would 'die' when he saw me.

Now, hopefully I don't fall on my butt in the middle of the dance floor.

* * *

_Author's Note: The picture of the dresses are on the website on my profile. I'm sorry that I suck at describing things, that's why I have so many pictures. I hope the next one won't take as long as this one did. After this is done I'm moving on to _The Angel Of Death _and then comes the sequel _Never Alone. _And Then I'm not sure what's next. You may need to vote on that soon._

_Preview:_

"_**Are you kidding?" I exclaimed, "I've always wanted to go to a wedding!"**_

_~Jyss_


	20. Just Want To Be In Love

_Author's Note: I'm going to cry! This is the last chapter! Thankfully, there will be an epilogue, so there is one chapter left. But I'm so sad that this is going to be over! __**(Cries) **__Good news is, after this is done, I can move on to _Angel of Death _and _Never Alone. _Yay! I know you guys are excited. I'm actually really pleased with the way this turned out, which is surprising since I've had the flu all week and I start my job at a _motorcycle _shop tomorrow. Ugh. Should be fun…_

_Anyway, I hoped you guys liked it. If I spell something wrong or write the wrong word and I missed it I'm sorry. My keyboard is really old and has been not working right lately. If you're confused on something, let me know and I'll do my best to unconfuse you._

_Disclaimer: I would say something really clever here, but I'm sick. So this is what you get. The wonderful SM owns anything that can be found in a Twilight book. Anything other than that, I own it. :)_

* * *

"Abbie!" a high-pitched voice pulled me from my dream before someone was shaking me awake. "Wake up!" the voice called again, closer now. I rolled my head to the side and opened my eyes.

"Aunt Alice," I groaned, looking up at her grinning face. "Why are you waking me up at…" I looked over at my alarm clock and my eyes grew wide, "Eight O' Clock on a Saturday! Ugh!" I groaned again and rolled over, pulling my nice warm comforter over my head.

"No. No. No." Aunt Alice sang, ripping the blankets off of me. Involuntarily, I brought my knees to my chest and hugged myself, shivering a little bit at the sudden coldness. "You are getting up right now whether I have to force you or not," she threatened. I didn't move. Before my brain could comprehend what was happening, Aunt Alice had thrown me over her shoulder. I opened my eyes just in time to watch the house speed by us as she ran toward the dining room table and sat me down next to Alex.

"Ugh," I groaned, holding my stomach, which was suddenly nauseous. "That _wasn't _how I wanted to wake up this morning," I complained. Alex chuckled between his bites of waffles. "What are you laughing at?" I asked bitterly. He didn't say anything; he just grinned and continued eating. I rolled my eyes as Momma placed my breakfast in front of me. Aunt Alice sat down next to me, and I knew she was ready to tell me what was going on today.

"Okay, when you're done eating, take a shower. The dance starts at seven and we need to be ready by six thirty. That will give time for Corey to get here and Alex to pick up Mich and get back." And, with that, she stood up and skipped away.

"Ugh," I sighed, standing up and bringing my plate to the sink, "today is going to be _so long."_ Momma, who had been sitting at the kitchen table, laughed.

"It won't be so bad…" I gave her a 'yeah right' look. "Okay, so maybe it will be. But it'll be worth it! Just think about how Corey will act when he sees you." I sighed and leaned against the counter, folding my hands against my chest.

"I suppose you're right." Of course she was right. Momma was _always _right. "Is Aunt Alice playing 'Bella Barbie' today?" Momma grinned smugly at the question.

"Nope! I get to…"

"_EMMETT!" _Aunt Alice screeched, cutting Momma off. Within a moment, Uncle Em was standing – more like hiding – behind me and Aunt Alice was standing in front of me, looking furious. I had no idea what was going on, but I was determined to figure out as much as I could. I looked over at Momma who shrugged before disappearing out of the room.

"I didn't break it, Alice, I swear!" Uncle Em defended. "I spent all day yesterday practicing Wii Boxing so that I can beat Jasper. Abbie was home all day; she'll vouch for me. Right Abbie?" He asked me, his golden eyes full of hope. I snorted.

"Are you kidding? I'd sell you out for a Klondike Bar." Uncle Em frowned.

"Aw, come on, Abbie. You would speak for your favorite Uncle, wouldn't you?" I shrugged, holding back laughter. I loved messing with him.

"Sure, but Uncle Jasper isn't here right now." Uncle Em frowned even more while Aunt Alice laughed musically. At least she wasn't mad anymore.

"Aw. Abbie." He sounded upset.

"You know I love you, Uncle Em." I grinned, kissing his cheek before rushing up to the shower. Better get it over with now before Aunt Alice is dragging me up the stairs.

"Abbie, are you ready?" I heard Aunt Alice ask as I walked out of the bathroom in my sweats. I sighed heavily and looked over to her.

"I guess so," I sighed. She grinned and grabbed my wrist, pulling me toward the vanity she had put in my room. I kept my mouth shut through the drying and straightening and curling and everything else Aunt Alice did to my hair. She had turned my chair around so that my back was to the mirror and I was facing the wall on the other side of the room.

"How much longer," I whined after what seemed like days, but in reality it had only been about three hours. "My butt's going numb."

"Yes, Yes." Aunt Alice said with a wave of her arm as she put lip-gloss on me. "Done," she sang a few minutes later. She turned my chair around so that I could finally look at myself.

The girl in the mirror wasn't me. There was no way. She had a smoky eyeshadow look with a little blush and light pink lip-gloss. Her long brown hair was in loose curls, with half of it in a curled bun. I reached out my hand to touch the girl in the mirror's face gently with the tip of my French manicure. It wasn't until the girl in the mirror did the same thing that I realized she _was _me. That was _my _reflection.

"Do you like it?" Aunt Alice asked hopefully.

"I'm beautiful," I whispered, more to myself than to her. She grabbed my upper arms gently and placed her chin on my shoulder so that she was looking in the mirror too.

"You've always been beautiful," she grinned, kissing my temple before dancing her way over to my closet. I saw my cheeks get red as she pulled out my golden dress and sparkly black high heels.

"Get dressed," she instructed, "I need to go get ready myself and I have to make sure everybody else is ready." Of course she had vampire speed so she didn't take three hours to get ready. I waited until she had closed the door before I made my way over to my dress, which Aunt Alice had placed on my bed. After getting undressed and taking a deep breath, I pulled the silky fabric over my head, careful not to mess up my hair.

"Someone," I called when I realized that I couldn't zip my dress up the rest of the way. Seconds later, Grandma Esme was standing in the doorway, looking as though she would break out in tears any second.

"Oh! You look gorgeous," she gushed, walking towards me as I felt my face get warmer.

"Thanks," I mumbled, "zip me?" I turned my back to her, moving my hair out of the way carefully so it wouldn't get caught in the zipper. I shivered a little as her cold fingers brushed against my back, grasping the zipper of my dress and pulling it up.

"Corey should be here soon," she told me as I turned around. She gave me a quick hug before exiting the room, closing the door behind her. I smiled as I sat down on my bed, putting on my heels slowly. I was ready, thankfully, so I pulled out _Go Ask Alice _and started to read while I waited for Aunt Alice to come back in.

"Abbie!" A high voice called as my bedroom door swung open. I dropped my book, startled, and looked up to see a small pixie in a pink dress with her short black hair was curled.

Speak of the devil...

"Yes?" I picked up my book and placed it back on my bed.

"Corey is here," she announced, "entrance time," she sang, taking my hand and pulling me to my feet. She steadied me after I almost fell to the ground before I gripped her arm tighter.

"Okay, let's go," I grinned. Aunt Alice grinned too as she helped me walk down the stairs so I wouldn't fall.

"I don't know why I let you talk me into wearing these shoes," I hissed under my breath. Aunt Alice chuckled.

"Abbie," I heard Corey whisper. At first I thought I was imagining things, but when I looked to my left, I saw him standing there, looking absolutely godly in his tux. He had a bouquet of pink lilies in his hands. He smiled as I made my way over to him and I smiled to. "These are for you," he said, handing the flowers to me. I nodded, still unable to speak, taking the flowers and turning to hand them to Grandma Esme so she could put them in a vase. "You look absolutely stunning," Corey whispered in my ear after he wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"You don't look so bad yourself," I replied as he kissed my temple.

_Flash!_

A camera went off, making me jump a little. I looked over and Momma and Daddy, who were grinning. "Oh man," I groaned, throwing my head back and resting it on Corey's shoulder.

"We're back!" I heard Alex announce. I turned around to see my brother and Mich – who was looking very shy – walk through the door. We all greeted and complimented on how lovely she looked before Grandma Esme forced us to take pictures.

"The limo's here!" Aunt Rose yelled from the window. Corey took my hand and led me to the limo, helping me in so I wouldn't step on my dress. I can't believe the got us _limo! _My family just loves to spend money…

"Oh! Oh! Guess what?" Mich exclaimed randomly as the driver pulled out of the driveway. "Remember when I said that my brother was getting married like months ago?" The question was mostly directed to Alex, which made sense since I didn't know what she was talking about. He nodded. "Well him and his wife-to-be, Beth, had to push back the wedding because of her mother," she rolled her eyes, "Anyway, it's July 17th and he's asked me to invite all of you, including Carlisle and Esme," she grinned. "Do you want to come?"

"Are you kidding?" I exclaimed, "I've always wanted to go to a wedding!"

"We would be happy to come," Momma said softly, smiling warmly at her.

"We're here," an old man's voice, the chauffeur, said, opening the door. Rope lights lit up the pathway up to the ballroom entrance. People from school were walking up the pathway, and I grinned when I saw Mel, looking lovely in green, holding onto Drew's arm as they entered the building. Amber, looking slutty in a short dress that…accentuated her…_parts, _was walking toward the building alone. Ha. I coughed loudly and she turned around, glaring at me as I clutched to Corey's arm tighter.

Inside the ballroom was absolutely stunning. It had a very sophisticated look, with twinkle lights all around and everything. In the front of the room was a big orchestra, which I heard would play fast and slow songs, which was good. The room was full of my classmates, and several teachers. It's not like _I _needed to pay attention to the chaperones, though. When you've got an overprotective, vampire father who can read your boyfriend's mind and hear your conversation from a mile away, you learn to be very careful with what you do. Not to mention a psychic aunt who can see the future.

"May I have this dance, Juliet?" Corey asked, bowing and holding out a hand to take mine. I giggled.

"Of course, Romeo," I replied, curtsying **(Right word?)** and taking his hand. He led me to the middle of the dance floor, and rested is hand on my waist. "Promise not to let me fall?" I raised an eyebrow as the orchestra began to play.

"Never," he grinned, twirling me around in a circle and then pulling me close.

When we were dancing, it was like we were the only two people in the world. No one else mattered. It was just him and I. I stared into his dark eyes and basically lost myself. I was totally unaware of everything happening around us, and I was okay with that. Cheesy, right? God, I'm in _so _deep. But I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Told you I wouldn't let you fall," he grinned smugly.

"Yeah, _this _time." I joked back, rolling my eyes. He spun me around in a circle before Daddy walked up behind him, tapping him on the shoulder.

Oh, God…

"Mind if I cut in?" He asked. Corey shook his head.

"Of course not," He turned to me, " I think I'll go dance with Alice," he kissed my temple and then walked over to my aunt. It was nice they got along so well. It was better than having my family hate them.

"Don't let me fall," I said as I gripped Daddy's hand. He chuckled.

"Your mother always said the same thing." He sighed and pulled me up onto his feet.

"Daddy," I hissed under my breath so only he would hear. "This was cute when I was five, but now it's just weird." He rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. I looked over at Corey, who was, in fact, dancing with Aunt Alice. When he finally caught my eye, he winked and twirled Aunt Alice around in a circle.

"He really does love you," Daddy said. I looked at him and then back to Corey, smiling.

"I really love him too." I replied honestly.

"Do you see yourself married and having kids with him?"

Whoa now. I'm only a junior – senior after this ball – in high school. Who said anything about marriage?

Not like I hadn't thought of it before, cause I have. I had a dream, actually, where we were happily married with a little Abbie and a little Corey running around the house. It was a nice dream….

"I'm not sure," I said, "But right now, I think I just want to be in love."

And that was exactly what I was going to do.

* * *

_Author's Note: One chapter left! And I promise to make it a good one. I want to thank all of my dependable readers and reviewers. You guys have really helped me finish this story. If it weren't for you guys, I would probably not have finished. I would thank of you individually, but I don't have that kind of time. _

_**Preview: **_

"_**She looks beautiful," I whispered, staring at the girl in white. **_

"_**Yes, she does," Corey whispered. I turned around to look at him, only to realize he was looking at me. I blushed. **_

_---Jyssica _


	21. Epilogue

_Author's Note: It's oooooooooooover! Noooo! Oh, I'm so upset it's over. I was so in love with this story, but I'm happy to see it end also. I can move onto bigger and better things…or another story. To everyone who has read, reviewed, and/or added this story – or myself – to their alerts, I love you guys. It's because of y'all that this story, both this one and _Blessings, _is finished. So thank you for being patient with me. Life has been busy, but no one complained. _

_Disclaimer: After all this time, I still own nothing from the Twilight Saga world. _

* * *

**Two Weeks Later:**

"Abbie," I heard Mich's voice call as my bedroom door opened a little. I looked up from my book and smiled at her. "My brother and his fiancé are here. They wanted to meet my boyfriend's family," she blushed as she gazed at her feet and fidgeted with the zipper on her hoodie. I laughed.

"Haha. Okay," I stood up and walked toward the door. "Let's go." I linked my elbow with hers as we hurried downstairs.

Sitting on the couch was a couple I could only guess to be Luke and Beth. Like had light brown hair and light brown eyes. He wasn't overly muscular, but he wasn't frail looking either. He was in between; healthy looking. His facial structure was very similar to Mich's, but his nose was more rounded and her cheekbones were higher and more defined.

Beth was a little…different looking. Not in a bad way or anything. Honestly, she looked exactly like the type of person that I could get along with. She had shoulder length, curly _pink _hair – yes, pink hair – and deep, bright green eyes. She had a small diamond stud in the side of her nose, which made her look more like a Rockstar than some biker chick. Her nose was rounded and she had full, pink lips. She was wearing black jeans with a studded belt and a black and pink Aerosmith tank top. By the looks of it, she probably played a lot of sports to. She grinned at something Uncle Em said and her eyes lit up. **(There are two pictures of Beth on my site)**

We reached the bottom of the stairs and I didn't want to make a loud entrance and ruin their conversation. However, I take after my mother, and I managed to stumble over freaking _nothing _and knock over a stack of books that were on a nearby table. All seven of them landed on the floor with seven loud thuds. Everyone looked at me, slightly alarmed. Mich, on the other hand, giggled beside me.

"We've been spotted," I whispered loudly. Laughter filled the room as I made my way over to Luke and Beth. "Hi," I grinned, "I'm Abbie. Alex's loud, clumsy, sarcastic, twin sister." I shook both of their hands and then plopped down on the floor across from where they were sitting.

Two weeks after that I stood in front of my full-sized mirror with my hair in a French braid, my makeup done, wearing a knee-length gold dress and black flats (wouldn't want to trip at a wedding). I took a deep breath as I heard Aunt Alice yell my name, telling me that it was time to go. I sighed and grabbed my purse, heading downstairs where Corey was waiting with a smile, looking gorgeous all dressed up. We piled into our cars, Corey and I took his car, and headed for the church. There were so many people! I didn't know anyone, which was fine with me. Luke stood at the end of the aisle talking to his mother. He rolled his eyes and it looked like she was fussing over him because she kept readjusting his tuxedo.

It was an amusing sight.

"Come on," Corey whispered in my ear as he grabbed my hand. He led me to the second pew from the front on the groom's side. I sat down next to him and rested our interlocked hands on my thigh as it bounced up and down like it always did when I was waiting for something to happen. I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder.

"You're not going to be like those girls on T.V who start balling in the middle of the wedding, are you?" Corey asked out of the blue. I sat back up straight and started at him, blinking a few times before I threw my head back and laughed.

"Probably not. But, just in case, I brought tissues," I assured, patting my purse.

"You're welcome to use my shoulder if you like," he grinned. I rolled my eyes and laughed again. Ah, I love my man. I opened my mouth to speak but people had finished taking their seats – Aunt Rose sat down next to me at some point – and music began to play. The church doors opened and Gabi began to walk down the aisle, a _huge _grin on her face. Her long brown hair was curled and put up in a ponytail. She wore an ankle-length, white dress with little blue flowers all over it and was tossing red rose petals excitedly. Behind her came the bridesmaids – dressed in long, spaghetti strap, simple, blue dresses- and the groomsmen, whose ties matched the bridesmaids' dresses. Then the wedding march began and we all stood up.

"She looks beautiful," I whispered, staring at the girl in white.

"Yes, she does," Corey whispered. I turned around to look at him, only to realize he was looking at me. I blushed and turned back to watch Beth – who was wearing a long, simple white dress that had a long train. Her pink hair was covered with a long veil and I honestly thought that it would be longer than her train if it weren't on her head – and her father make their way down the aisle. **(If you've ever seen the _The Wedding Date, _Beth's wearing the wedding dress of the sister in the end.)**

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…" the priest began as we took our seats.

"They look so happy," Corey commented about halfway through the ceremony. He was right, of course. It was hard to believe that they were even listening to the priest with the way they were looking at each other. It almost felt like I was interrupting a private, intimate moment between the two. I wanted to look away, but, of course, I didn't

"Do you, Luke Joshua Tyler, take Bethany Ann Carmichael to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold through sickness and through health, for better or worse, as long as you both shall live?" The priest asked. All eyes turned to Luke and he grinned.

"I do."

"And do you, Bethany Ann Carmichael, take Luke Joshua Tyler lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold through sickness and through health, for better or worse, as long as you both shall live?" Beth smiled and whispered a small 'I do.' "If anyone has a reason why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace." Silence. "Then with the power invested in my and the power of Michigan, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Luke grinned and lifted Beth's veil, kissing her softly. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Mr. and Mrs. Luke Tyler." Beth grabbed Luke's hand and practically dragged him back down the aisle.

"That was a beautiful ceremony," I commented as I sat down at the table with the family. I took a tissue out of my purse and dabbed my eyes. I did sob or anything, but my eyes were full of tears.

"It kind of reminded me of our last wedding," Aunt Rose said, more to Uncle Em than to the rest of us. Corey leaned over to me.

_"Last_ wedding?"

"They've had so many weddings, I've lost count. We'll have to go to another one in a few years." Everyone chuckled and Corey sighed as the DJ started to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the bride and groom would like to share their first dance now to _A Thousand Miles_ by Vanessa Carlton." The music began to play as Luke led Beth out onto the dance floor. I smiled as I watched the happy couple twirl around the dance floor. Soon, other couples had joined then and, before I realized what was happening, Corey grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the floor. I rolled my eyes as he twirled me around, even though I would dance with him any day.

"Are you excited for our senior year?" I asked conversationally, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Are you kidding me? Being able to push all the little freshmen around – heck yes, I'm ready," he grinned. I laughed loudly as he dipped me.

Show off…

"Are you going to protect me from all the male freshmen weirdoes?" His face changed and he was instantly serious, I was worried that I had made him mad.

"If they even look at you the wrong way, I'll kick their…" he stopped when he saw the look I gave him, "…butt." He was so protective of me. I loved it.

"I love you," I whispered. The grin returned to his face and he kissed my forehead.

"I love you too," he replied and I heard the sincerity in his voice.

"Forever?"

"Forever," he vowed, kissing me softly.

"You two are so cute!" Aunt Alice exclaimed as her and Uncle Jasper danced by us. I groaned, feeling my face get warm, and laid my head on Corey's shoulder once more. He chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

Ah, I love my life.

* * *

_Author's Note: Okay, so now that it's done – I hope y'all liked it by the way, I wasn't sure how to end it – this is the plan. If there is a scene or something that I never put in the actually story – for example, the girls shopping for their ball gowns – or if you wanted me to put something in someone else's POV, let me know and I'll see if I can get it up for you. :) _

_Besides that, I will be finishing __Angel of Death __and then the sequel __Never Alone. _

_When I'm almost finished with __Never Alone, __I will post a poll where y'all will have to vote for which story – summaries on my profile – you would like me to post next. Sound like a plan? Alright, awesome. Again, thanks for being such loyal readers. I love y'all!!_

_---Jyssica _


End file.
